Spartoi Revived
by Chibijac
Summary: This is the second installment to my Soul Eater OC fic, Same Story, New Path. In order to save Shibusen, Kid has made a deal he may regret, but that's not the only problem the academy is faced with. What lies ahead for the children of the original Spartoi group? Can they survive the madness that lies ahead? Better yet, can they survive themselves?
1. Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself

Author's Note: Originally I was going to make one long ongoing fic of my SE characters, but then I decided, F it, gonna introduce you to these kiddies, let you get to know something about them, develop 'em and then bring out the big guns. So, here it is, a continuation of my fic _Same Story, New Path_. What lies ahead for the children of the original Spartoi group? Can they survive the madness that lies ahead? Better yet, can they survive themselves?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Soul Eater cast BUT I do own all the original characters you'll be reading about.

* * *

Chapter 1: Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself

Fear had a way of making the most level headed individuals break down. Even government lost its so called balanced structure when leaders are blinded by their own paranoia. Death City was no stranger to this. The city had always been ruled under Shinigami, with a governmental system that revolved around keeping the minimal order that the weapon and meisters couldn't. However, over time, a new system had been developed. Shinigami was bringing these people into the city in order to not just protect citizens, but outsiders. It was all over the news, students of Shibusen going to areas of the world to take on new threats that arose. For that reason alone, the citizens of Death City had long since developed a governmental system similar to normal cities. It had to be done. They needed to keep themselves safe for any and every possible threat.

They knew what Shibusen stood for and were well aware of what they had to endure daily, however, officials were starting to question the validity of the school and the safety of everyday "normal" citizens. Kid grimaced at the term when he had first heard it while sitting around a table with many of Death City's government representatives as well as other out of state reps. They were going on about how they felt that Shibusen and all associated with it were potential threats to them. How were they, regular citizens with no power or special ability, supposed to protect themselves from such beings? It was disgusting, but Kid had to find ways to express to the people that they wanted nothing more to live in just as much peace as Death City citizens wanted to. That the students were children and even orphans themselves that looked at not only the school but the city as their home.

Some things weren't always as easy to explain and arriving back at his school, the school his father founded, and thinking of the three year battle he had been going through in order to keep his kind safe, the Shinigami couldn't help but to drop in his seat in bury his face in his hands in defeat. What was he missing? Who and how were these people being manipulated so easily? More importantly, how was he supposed to expose to the world that behind it all, Shibusen was full of regular, everyday citizens as well, no matter how different they were for the others in the city?

Dropping back in his seat, Death the Kid leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, letting out a slow sigh. He would have to have a meeting with the staff explaining what was to come. After all, he knew that they weren't going to be accepting of what he had to give in to. Worst yet, he had a new batch of students and THIS to deal with. There was a knock on his door and peaking open a golden eye, the Shinigami allowed himself to relax at the sight of his wife entering the office. "Hey, how'd everything go?" she asked in a light tone, closing the door behind her.

"Could have been better." He answered, allowing himself to send her a defeated sigh. "You're not going to be too happy with what's to come. I don't think anyone will be." He watched as Liz unceremoniously dropped a thick folder onto his desk and took the seat across from him. She leaned into her seat, flipping her dark blonde hair over her shoulder and pinning her husband with an expectant look that soon went to her perfectly trimmed nails.

"So what's the damage?" She asked. The weapon was focused on her nails for a long while before she looked up at her meister and husband with a slight frown. "Kid?"What was the best way to explain what was coming? Shifting, the Shinigami cleared his throat.

"It's time we show the world there's more to this place than meets the eye."

0

O

0

Standing over her snoring partner, fifteen year old Ava Rung couldn't help but to let out an exasperated sigh. It had been three years since she entered Shibusen and her soul bond brought her to the snoozing sandy haired thirteen year old she was standing over. The two year age difference had never played as much of a hindrance for them, but from time to time she had to catch herself to prevent treating him as less than her equal. At the same time, the pipsqueak wasn't ten years old anymore. He was still shorter than most boys, but he made up for it in personality and loyalty... and she supposed he was kind of cute. He definitely looked different than the rest of her classmates with his bright golden eyes and messy golden brown hair. A fond smile crossed her face as she reached out and brushed some hair from his face.

"Ava?" Cracking an eye open, he fixed her with a groggy golden stare. "The hell are you doin'?" She stiffened and shuffled away from him, slightly embarrassed at being caught in such an affectionate position.

"N-nothing! I was coming to see if you were awake!" She squeaked as he sat up, staring at her blearily, his usually hat covered hair standing out in every which direction.

"Wha' time's it?" he grumbled out, reaching absently out for his clock, which was buried under haphazardly tossed clothing.

"6:45. I've started breakfast and already showered." Ava answered, watching as the weapon slid from bed, tripping on air as he stretched.

"Pancakes I hope."

"Course," Sending a smile over at her, Rion began searching the room for his uniform. Bare back exposed, Ava's heart sank at the sight of the scars down the flesh. She always felt sick when she saw them. "Rion..." The first time she had seen the marks he told her with a cheery smile that they were because he was a screw up and had to be punished. She still couldn't understand the full meaning of those words and he made no effort to explain.

"Ava I can't find my school shirt!" The whining voice of her partner snapped the girl from her thoughts. He was looking at her with an expectant expression. "Lemme borrow one of yours!" She blinked.

"What? No! You couldn't fit anyway!" she snapped swiftly, turning on her heel and leaving the junk yard of a room.

"Why not? I need a- oh wait! Found it!" he called triumphantly, giving the article of clothing an experimental sniff. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how they worked so well together.

0

O

0

Staring critically in the mirror at herself, Aimee tousled her wavy red hair once more before leaning forward and with a wrinkled nose, adjusted her breasts before a content smile crossed her face. She really didn't enjoy much about wearing a uniform, especially since she was 19 and her classmates were a good four years younger than her, so she liked to put her own bit of sex appeal to it. She paid no attention to the groggy 17 year old standing in the bathroom doorway. "Are you done?"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." The dark haired boy glowered even further as the red head proceeded to apply lip gloss. "Relax Liam. I'll be right out." she giggled.

"You cleaned out the shower when you were done, right?" He asked, earning a roll of the eyes from the woman. Her meister was a strange case and it wasn't just because of the two white stripes on the left side of his head.

"Yes, and I put the cleaner right back in its original spot." She answered, standing straight with an accomplished smile. "I was thinking we could make a stop and Death Bucks this morning on our way to school. I want to try a new latte that Lyra-senpai told me about." She informed, still not leaving the bathroom as her partner examined her cleaning job.

"If we have time. I was supposed to be getting to school to speak with my dad before classes." Liam answered distractedly, his light blue eyes focused. Aimee watched him easily from the mirror. She had always been slightly intrigued by her partner. He always had this poised way about him, despite his break downs when things were a smudged or dirty. He was more tame than he had been when they first met, but clearly old habits died hard.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy doing a run through before showering we'd have time for pit stops?" she suggested, turning around and learning into the sink with her arms crossed an a knowing look on her face as her partner stood and glared at her.

"I said I'm working on it!" he growled impatiently, a spark flashing in his eyes causing her to giggle.

"Yeah, I know." She answered, pushing off the sink and bumping her shoulder to his arm, noting he really had finally gotten a little taller than her, as she walked out the bathroom. "Just hurry and get ready. I don't want to miss seeing the orientation kids coming in." He grunted in response and slammed the door after her.

Always the gentleman.

0

O

0

He wasn't sure how he had the patience for his partner sometimes. The guy was nearly impossible sometimes, but maybe years of friendship brought about so much tolerance, acceptance and understanding… well as much understanding as Shinigami would allow. Standing in the doorway of his partner's room, toothbrush in mouth, Aiden watched as his long time friend practically trashed his room trying to find his favorite cargo vest with the Shibusen seal on it. The fact that he still wore that worn out thing was amazing. "You can always get a new one y'know." He finally spoke up. There was a few moments of shuffling before his partner's annoyed face appeared from the other side of the bed.

"No, I need that one. It's my lucky vest!" Gabe answered, green eyes flashing in annoyance. "You know that. We have the same discussion every year for the past three years!" Aiden rolled his eyes all the same.

"What luck do you need? You're not a first year anymore. All we have to do is go to that lame ceremony and head to homeroom." The dark haired boy reminded his irritable companion. Sitting in the middle of his mess of a room, Gabe glowered.

"That's the point," He informed and crossed his arms, pointing a finger in a knowing way. "It's about tradition. Every year Ayame wears the star clip in her hair that her dad got her from some magi in a small town and Zeke wears the EAT pin that his dad used to wear on the corner of his school jacket. Then there's Rion with that hot and did you know that Ava has some giraffe socks even she wears the first day of school?" He was ranting and Aiden knew it. "Not to mention Liam is doing the introductory speech this year and YOU have the goggles from since we were kids STILL around your neck or on your head no matter what so I don't see why I can't wear my lucky vest!" He finished. Rolling his eyes, the weapon shrugged a shoulder and turned on his heal back towards the bathroom.

"Try checking the hallway closet." He said easily before turning the corner. He could make out the scrambling and stumbling as he kicked the bathroom door closed behind him. The short summer break they got from Shibusen was always fun, but the first day back was just as exciting for them as it was for "average" people.

0

O

0

They grew up together, had sleep overs here and there, fought, ended up going to school together, becoming partners, and now lived together yet there were just some things you could never get used to. Groggy and wishing there were another week left of break, Zeke tried to ignore his partner's annoyed voice as he dragged himself from bed and sluggishly pulled open his door, staring blearily down at the equally groggy, dark haired female in front of him. She looked a mess with her long dark hair up in some horrible excuse of a bun at the top of her hair and oversized t-shirt (his, he had noted). "What?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in disapproval. She narrowed her eyes.

"We're running late, idiot." She answered and lifted an old alarm clock in his face. "We were supposed to be up and getting ready an hour ago!" Grimacing, Zeke pushed the clock from his face and grunted.

"Who gives a damn? No one cares about the entrance ceremony their third year." He muttered. Ayame frowned even more.

"But this year is different. Liam's giving the speech and we should be there." She countered, sticking her hand out and stopping her tired partner from closing the door in her face. She glared at him. "Why don't you stop being a brat and grow up." He raised an eyebrow.

"A brat? You're too cute Aya." He scoffed as she puffed her suddenly reddening cheeks. "You're the one who could use a little growing, pipsqueak."

"Hey now!" she growled only to freeze when he reached out and gave her chest a poke.

"Though I suppose something has grown, huh?" Face now red as her partner laughed, Ayame jumped back and folded her arms over her breasts indignantly.

"What the hell is your problem, sicko!" she screeched. His smirk faded and he rolled his eyes, turning on his heel and walking into his room.

"I'll be ready in twenty." He spoke before dropping, on his face, into his mattress. He turned his head, watching as his flustered and annoyed partner shuffled away from his room with a huff. He smiled slightly to himself. Was she always that cute? He groaned miserably at the thought and pushed himself up. He needed to stay focused. He had other things to worry about before he could think about crushes or dating. They were entering their third year of Shibusen.

He wanted to have at least ONE normal year of school.

0

O

0

Like most things, if you're exposed to it long enough it loses it appeal and fascinating qualities. In fact, it just becomes a natural part of your everyday existence. For that, Soul Evans barely even lifted his eyes from the file in his arms as he finished up the thousandth step that brought him to the landing of Shibusen. There was excited chatter of early arrivals that filled the air, but he simply continued on his way, easily maneuvering around the student and into the entrance, walking flawlessly to his office. He had the journey memorized. Let's face it, he had to do the trip since he was twelve years old, and having his own office for nearly twenty years was just a little something extra to add to his daily travels. However, he wasn't always prepared for what he'd meet with once he entered his personal space.

"Morning sensei." Snapping from his personal thoughts, Soul lifted his eyes to meet with entertained golden ones of a silver haired, curvy young woman. "I was wondering how long you'd be. I was hoping Star-sensei would be with you." The girl hummed, kicking her feet off of the man's desk and feigning a pout.

"Lyra, what're you doing here?" The weapon asked in exasperation, flipping the folder closed and tossing it into a pile of other work to tend to. The girl merely shrugged. Lyra Stein really was an interesting case. A beautiful girl and would appear to be mysterious, until she opened her mouth. She was a fire cracker, but could back up all her words just as well. All that could really be questioned of her was her infatuation with Black Star.

"I wanted to check out the newbies." The girl hummed, standing and gliding her fingers across the surface of Soul's desk as she moved. "Honestly, this place is really going downhill with the lazy ass brats that have been trying to run this place." She muttered and Soul rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk." He retorted, brushing past the young woman and dropping into his seat. He kicked up his feet, leaned back and closed his eyes as he laced his fingers behind his head. "You're still missing that last recommended soul, girly." At this, Lyra spun around and faced the white haired death scythe with a defeated groan. She crossed her arms, poking her hip out as she stood and threw her head back.

"Senseeeeei," She whined. "What the hell am I supposed to do when we're only allowed to hunt witches that are a threat!" she complained. "Ares is just itchin' to be done with this! We can get a real position doing_ real_ missions once he's a death scythe!"

"There's more to it than just that." The girl stood straight and spun around as Maka walked into the room, her face serious and hands on her hips as she eyed the young woman. "You're not a child anymore Lyra. You could at least do some work around the school while you're here. Student or not." Soul allowed a hint of a smile grace his lips at his wife's executive ways. Why was it she had to speak like she was in a meeting nearly everywhere she went? Standing straight, though attitude still evident in her stance, Lyra spoke up.

"C'mon Maka-sensei. You know I don't have a place teaching any one in this school." She informed causing the older woman to purse her lips in disapproval.

"You would do good to be of use. Even Ares has been tutoring and assisting." She chastised. The silver haired girl grimaced, muttering something under her breath that sounded like 'kiss ass'. "You need to give back to the place that made you who you are. You shouldn't be so selfish." Maka continued.

"Harsh much?" Maka frowned over her shoulder and Lyra perked up significantly when Black Star came walking in, Tsubaki at his side. Soul quirked a brow at Stein's daughter as she spun to fully face the new comers, a sweet smile now on her face. And was she poking out her chest as well?

"Good morning, Tsubaki-sensei. Star-sensei." Lyra spoke brightly. Tsubaki returned the smile, but Black Star gave a simple wave, walking by her and dropping into the cushy seat in Soul's office.

"The entrance ceremony will be starting soon, Lyra. Don't you want to be there? You've missed them every year since you came back." Tsubaki informed. The girl slouched some.

"I'm not particularly interested." She answered dully.

"It would do you good to go." Maka cut in. "This ceremony is different from what you experienced when you attended. A based on soul bonds. Maybe you and Ares can try it for fun. See how strong your bond is over the time that's passed."

"That's a great idea. Maybe we should do it too." Tsubaki laughed lightly, sitting on the arm of the seat her husband was slouched in. He sent her an entertained grin.

"What for? My soul would connect me to you even if you were all the way back in Japan." He bragged and smiled smugly as she laughed and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Lyra rolled her eyes, nose wrinkled in disapproval.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me I don't have a choice and to get out because you have more _adult_ things to discuss." She muttered.

"Well I guess that saves us the trouble since you knew it was coming." Soul spoke up. "Ares is with your old man. Get him and go down for the ceremony. There's something the upper classmen have to be at afterwards anyway. I expect to see you."

"Right." The young woman gave a careless wave over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

"Her skirt's too short." Maka muttered, nose wrinkled. "Do they honestly make the uniform skirts that short or did she have it hiked up more?" Soul scoffed.

"You're one to talk. Yours wasn't very modest when we were in school." He informed and ignored his wife's indignant look. Kicking his feet down from his desk, the white haired weapon sat up straight and let out a slow sigh as he fixed his long time companions with a serious look. "So, I had a little meeting with Kid this morning…"

0

O

0

Another year and it was as if nothing had changed. Yes, there were new faces, and every so often maybe Shinigami would allow the students to try something new- like the year when they were allowed to have something called a Sadie Hawkins- but at the end of the day, it was still Shibusen. Home. He had been away for quite a while, so in a way, Ares was more than happy to help out around the school. Granted, his partner wanted nothing more than to travel and become stronger, he didn't mind the modest life. Leaning back in his seat with a content sigh, the weapon glanced expectantly over his shoulder, green eyes falling on the short-tempered female walking into the room. "Good morning sunshine." He greeted only for the silver haired beauty to scowl further.

"Shut up, goon." She muttered. She walked over to his desk, easily hopping up and taking her seat on the surface, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned back on her palms and huffed. "It's being suggested that we go to this stupid ceremony." He cocked a brow.

"Oh yeah? I thought we didn't have to be there until the speech?" he asked, putting his arms behind his head as he leaned back heavily in his seat. Lyra simply shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't really want to go, but I feel like if we don't, Maka-sensei is gonna rip me a new one." She muttered, playing with loose strands of her hair distractedly and paying no mind to how attentively her partner had been watching her as he hummed in acknowledgement and allowed her to continue on her complaint tangent. How was it she could be so hot but so obnoxious? "Ares?" Snapping from his thoughts, the weapon looked up at his huffy partner.

"What?"

"You're not listening to me." She answered and slid off his desk. "Quit gawking at my legs and lets go." She muttered. Fighting back a blush, Ares stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why the hell would I be checking you out?" he asked and Lyra scoffed, looking over her shoulder at him indignantly.

"Why wouldn't you want to? This is a lot of amazing right here." She answered and it was her partner's turn to scoff.

"Cocky much?" he asked, falling in step with her as they made their way to the ceremony.

"Sometimes it can't be helped."

* * *

Author's Note: And welcome back to the series! If you haven't read the first installment, its called Same Story, New Path. You'll get the gist of who these kids are and what the have coming. Got predictions, questions, maybe even suggestions, then hit the review button and go right ahead! Reviews make the world go round.


	2. More Than Meets the Eye

**Chapter 2: More Than Meets the Eye**

They arrived at the top of the massive flight of stairs without fault; paying no mind to the exhausted and frantic new comers they had passed on their way. Eventually you get used to the steps. Zeke gave reassuring smiles to some of them, but kept in pace with his unusually quiet partner. She was talkative enough on their way out the door, ranting at him about being a pervert and a jerk, but she became silent once they started up the stairs. "Are you ok?" He asked, frowning slightly as they entered the school doors. Ayame gave him a bored look.

"Yeah, why?" she asked and he frowned.

"You're super quiet… what's wrong with you?" he questioned and glowered when Ayame rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth, no doubt to make a smart remark that would leave him annoyed, but was swiftly cut off when a body stumbled into her partner. Taken by surprise, Zeke caught the curly blonde haired figure as she collided with his chest.

"Hey!" Ayame called out.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" The girl squeaked and looked up at Zeke with wide hazel eyes. Her face then slowly became red and she swiftly pushed away from the confused male. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, stumbling back a few more steps before turning and running off, practically tripping into a few more students.

"What was that about?" Ayame asked, crossing her arms and wrinkling her nose in disapproval. "That girl was really rude. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… She looks like a new kid."

"Yeah, but proper manners are pretty basic." Ayame countered. Zeke glanced at his annoyed partner and smiled slightly. She had her lips pursed and a look that he never saw very often. He reached over, poking her teasingly despite her sound of protest.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly!" Ayame snapped, shoving his hand away from her and scowling. "Get over yourself for once." She muttered. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Learn to joke around." He muttered and cocked his head to the side as he looked past his partner and to a familiar pair walking towards them. "Ah, looks like we're not too late after all." Blinking, Ayame spun around and a bright smile crossed her face.

"Gabe! Aiden!" The taller of the two, brown hair still the same unmanageable mess from when they were younger, perked up instantly and waved.

"Hey! You two are on time this year!" He called out, ignoring the curious looks of the others in the hall as the four friends approached each other. The boys greeted each other with fist bumps and Ayame with a hug each.

"How'd your summer treat you?" The dark haired boy, Aiden, asked, a kind smile on his face.

"Pretty good. We went to see this brat's grandparents for a week in Japan." Zeke answered, giving one of his partner's pig tails a tug. Ayame swatted his hand away.

"And we went to New York for a week to see his grandparents." She added, giving her weapon a poke in the side. He flinched and swatted her away in return as he held his side. Ayame stuck her tongue out at him before giving a cheeky grin and turning to their friends. "What about you guys? Stay in the city all summer?"

"Worked in the city is more like it." Gabe answered, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest proudly. "We got a job at Deathbucks." Zeke had cocked his head in interest.

"We made pretty good money. We went to the local festival the day it opened and even opened an account at the city bank separate from Shibusen expenses." Aiden added with a smile.

"So that means you guys will be treating us some time soon, eh?" Ayame teased. Gabe's cheeks reddened some and while Aiden gave a good natured laugh, he nodded his head dumbly.

"O-of course!" He chocked out, causing Zeke to roll his eyes. Apparently the brown haired boy wasn't completely over his crush, if that were ever an option. To make matters worse, Ayame still didn't acknowledge it.

"Well, we should get moving. I want a good spot for this speech Liam's got prepared." Aiden called out, snapping Zeke from his thoughts. The group walked together, ignoring the usual shouts and laughter that took over the halls, making note of how, as usual, nothing had changed. Yes, they were older, but in their three years of attending the school, there were very few changed that they came to see- though there wasn't really anything wrong with that. Entering the auditorium, upperclassmen could be seen sitting on table tops and standing in groups in the ends of the room while the new arrivals stood in the center, uncertain and nervous.

"Hey, there's our class!" Gabe called out, pointing across the room where Ava could be seen standing on a table and waving at them. Rion was sitting beside where his partner stood, perking up slightly at the sight of their friend's approaching.

"Hey guys!" he called out, a smile gracing his young face. He had opened up far more over the years with them, much thanks to Ava. "You're right on time. Ava said she saw Liam and Aimee vanishing behind the curtain with Mrs. Liz." His partner hopped down from her spot, practically jumping onto Aiden into a hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long!" she squealed as Aiden laughed and hugged her back. Rion wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

"It's only been a few weeks, Ava." He spoke up but she stuck her tongue out at him from over her shoulder, still hugging onto Aiden. Ayame nudged Zeke in his side, raising a curious eyebrow, but he simply shrugged. Ava was always pretty affectionate and physical. And Rion was a bit territorial at times.

"Morning, guys!" Sang out Aimee, coming to a bouncy stop as she entered their developed greeting circle, a bright smile on her face. "Glad you guys got a close spot to watch. Liam's super nervous right now!" she said, letting out an anxious laugh as she spun around and faced the stage with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be up there with him too, Aimee?" asked Gabe, plopping himself into a seat and leaning back heavily. Aimee shook her head distractedly.

"No, he said he'd feel better seeing our faces out here… He's such an adult sometimes."

"I hope he doesn't talk forever like one though." Zeke added honestly.

"Looks like the show's about to start." A voice said smoothly, snapping the group of teens from their discussion. Zeke grimaced as Lyra pushed easily through them and posted herself up on one of the tables with a disinterested look on her face. She had a way of treating them as if they were commoners in her path any chance she could. Ares was close behind, but more mannered, as expected, smiling at the group as he leaned against the wall at the end of the table, next to his partner, hands in his pockets and eyes now on the stage. All eyes were now on the stage as Maka walked out and cleared her throat for everyone's attention.

"Greetings and I'd like to welcome not only the new students, but old students as well." She started, a warm smile on her face. "Shibusen is a special school and welcoming to everyone who comes in. Here you will meet people who will change your life in more ways than one. People who will become a bigger part of your life than you'd ever expect. Every year, as new students enter, we like to do a ceremony in which the new students are paired with their partners, but before that, a fellow student has something he'd like to share with you." With that, she lowered her mic and looked behind her as Liam came out. Everyone remained silent, waiting intently. It was strange. It almost felt as though they were being prepared for the worse. Zeke fought back the strange shiver that went up his spine. Liam came to a stop on the stage, looking as poised and mature as always.

"Good morning, Shibusen. My name is Liam Thompson. I'm Shinigami's son," Whispers started to fill the room but he continued. "I stand before you not as a Shinigami, but as a student, classmate, and friend. This school, for many of us is home, and will become home for many of you as well and for that reason alone, we have to protect it."

"What's he talking about?" Ayame whispered, tugging at Zeke's uniform jacket from where she sat. He shrugged his shoulders distractedly, staring at his long time friend speaking on stage. He had no idea what was going on, but clearly Liam knew something that he was going to have to share in detail later.

"There are going to be people who may judge you because you aren't norma,l, at least in their eyes, but don't let that discourage you, or fuel any negative feelings for people who aren't like us. People tend to fear that which they cannot understand and it is up to us to show that we're every day citizens and students of Death City. So, as we bring in a new group of weapons and meisters, I want to tell everyone to keep Shibusen pride in your heart and don't let anyone from the outside world bring you down." He lowered the microphone, give a short bow, finally moving and giving a brief smile when claps began to fill the room. Aimee was letting out proud hoots, waving at him from her new perch as Maka came onto the stage and took over.

"With that being said, I'd like the returning students to start heading to their respectable classrooms and new students remain here for your ceremony." The scythe meister spoke up. Students were shifting easily through the large room, around one another. Zeke tugged Ayame along, considering Liam would have to wait a while to get past the mass of students. Many of their classmates were making their way to their lockers and some towards the assignment board, no doubt to claim whatever seemed promising.

"We're not seriously going straight to class are we?" Ayame moaned, allowing Zeke to slowly release her hand and walk at a normal pace. He wrinkled his nose as he looked down at her from over his shoulder.

"Yeah! I want my seat." He answered, almost outraged that she didn't seem to get what he was trying to do. He had the same seat since they began at Shibusen and it was perfect. He wasn't going to lose it. One year he was convinced he should just carve his initials in the seat, but then thought of what his mother would do and chose against it.

"This is our THIRD year, Zeke." Ayame informed. "I doubt anyone is gonna touch your seat after three years. Let's go see if my gramps is here instead." She asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. She was looking at him expectant, the pair now standing in the center of the hall, people moving around them as they stared at each other silent.

"What do you need to see him for? It can't wait?" Zeke asked finally.

"Cuz I haven't seen him since the summer began!" Ayame shot back.

"He's not going anywhere! He's already dead." Zeke countered and Ayame huffed, clenching her fists at her side. That might have been a little too much, even if he had said it in an even tone. Ayame was more sensitive than she let on at times.

"Fine, I'll go alone. You go to your precious seat, or whatever!" she muttered, turning on her heal and stomping off, some students moving nervously out of her way.

"Smooth."

"Shut up, Li." The white haired weapon grumbled, ignoring the knowing chuckle of his long time friend. The young Shinigami came up to his side, hands in his pockets and knowing smile on his face.

"You're not going after her? Make sure she's ok?" He asked, glancing to the side at Zeke who was pursing his lips in annoyance, completely losing his cool and collected stance as he subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"What for? She's a big girl." He grumbled, finally turning on his heal as well and continuing on his way. Liam turned easily, falling in step with his friend. It was annoying, for some reason, how quiet he was. Zeke glowered at him. "Shouldn't Aimee be with you or something?" he asked irritably. Liam blinked, taking in the question before shaking his head.

"She wanted to stay back and help out with the ceremony actually." He answered with a shrug. "She feels as though there will be students she can connect with that she'd like to personally speak with and put at ease. You know, its three years since she came to Death City and claimed this place as her home. She hasn't even spoken to her family, so it's kinda a big deal for her."

"Yeah I suppose so." Zeke hummed in distraction. Liam continued.

"I guess we're so use to our families always being around, we don't really think about it though, huh?" he asked. The scythe hummed back in response again. There was a long silence. "I heard Sid-Sensei was gone all summer." At this, Zeke felt his eye twitch. Sid was gone all summer now that he thought about it. Not to mention, Ayame had gone away for a bit during the summer too, and she usually spent certain days in the summer visiting the zombified meister for whatever reasons. "I suppose that must be why Ayame wanted to go see him. You know, she's pretty close to him…" He trailed off as Zeke paused and let out a frustrated growl, tugging at his hair.

"I GET IT!" He yelled, some students looking at him disapprovingly. "I'm a jerk, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked and turned on his heal, stomping in the direction that his partner had gone. He paid no mind to the entertained look on Liam's face or the knowing hum he gave as he continued on his way to Crescent Moon.

0

O

0

Spirit leaned back in his seat, taking a long sip of his coffee, ignoring the smell of Stein's cigarette, and listening to the conversation taking place in the small lounging area as the small group of adults enjoyed their time before having to deal with students for the day. Entrance Day was always long… but then again, the week usually was, between getting new students adjusted to the ways of Shibusen. This year was going to be different with the deal Kid made with some of Death City's officials. Members of the Shibusen staff all responded differently to the news. They needed to protect the school and their students, no matter what the city officials seemed to think needed to be done in order to put regular citizens at ease. "But we don't have to change anything, right?" Marie asked, leaning into the table as she spoke in a small group with Sid, Soul and Nygus.

"As far as I know, we're keeping things the same, but there's a chance that someone will be coming to check out our dynamics." Soul answered and the woman pursed her lips in disapproval. Marie had been very adamant about not responding to any of the threats and complaints of the citizens. After all, they were responding based off of fear due to recent activities outside of Shibusen's power. They seemed to not realize that even Shibusen had casualties of their own.

"I don't think outsiders would really be able to understand. They don't understand now." She said.

"Maybe not, but what can you expect? There have been some weird things going on lately. Let's not forget the Seattle incident."Nygus informed.

"Maybe, but it was _our_ students that helped to regulate that." Marie countered. "There has to be some other way around this." Stein took a long drag from his cigarette before cutting in himself.

"When it's all said and done, Kid is doing what he has to do. I'm sure there's some kind of system he developed that doesn't leave us vulnerable." He explained and held up his hand when his wife opened her mouth to complain further. "We have a visitor." The adults went silent as the door crept open and Ayame curiously poked her head inside.

"Morning." She greeted casually and pushed the door further open when she realized it was safe to enter. Spirit noted, while petite in size, the young girl looked more and more like her mother with each passing day, but that determinant look in her eyes was definitely that of her father.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class, Ayame?" asked Stein, raising a brow and the dark haired girl bit down on her lower lip guiltily.

"Well yeah… but I kinda wanted to see if Gramps had finally come back." She answered, eyes falling on Sid across the room. The zombified meister let out a knowing chuckle and waved the girl over, allowing her to run at him and give him an exuberant hug around his waist. Spirit watched slightly entertained. The fact that Black Star's own child would look to Sid as a grandfather figure wasn't too surprising. The man had taken the Star child in on his own all those years ago. It was even more interesting to see a child that came from the loud mouth assassin act in such a way. The girl had always been a loud and bold child… but then again, maybe with age came maturity even with the most stubborn bloodline running through your veins.

"I haven't see you in months, Ayame." He informed, patting the top of her head.

"I know! You were super busy!" The young girl answered back, beaming up at him. "I wanted to tell you I've gotten way better with the assassin rules." She chirped.

"Good to hear." Sid laughed. "Now where's your partner at?" And there it was. The girl huffed and pursed her lips.

"I don't know… don't care either." She muttered, crossing her arms stubbornly. Spirit chuckled and Soul raised a brow.

"What's he done now?" The white haired death scythe asked. The girl opened her mouth to rant, but was cut off when the door opened and an annoyed face appeared. That face was all too familiar and Spirit perked up immediately.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting. I'm looking for my meister." Zeke pushed the door open, a bored expression similar to his father's, on his face. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, but even Spirit could spot the hint of annoyance on the teenager's face as he looked at his partner. Ayame glowered back at him.

"What're you doing here? Didn't you have a hot date to meet up with?" she asked. Zeke's cool face fell into an equally annoyed one.

"Quit being a brat." He shot back in a grumble. All of the adults sat in silence, some amused, some curious. Spirit was intrigued. Had his grandson adopted his lady killer ways and was already beating off the beauties? "Can we just go to class? I don't wanna be late."

"Or lose your seat?"

"Ayame."

"Hold on now you two," The older Death Scythe stood, snapping the pair of teens from their upcoming yelling match. He held a knowing smile on his face and ignored the looks of his colleagues. "It's been a long summer and while everyone was away I'm sure romances began to blossom…"

"Wait, what?" Zeke's face fell and Ayame became confused.

"I'm just saying, you're relationship is new and not everyone is aware of it so-"

"Whoa! Grandpa, hold on!" Zeke swiftly cut in, waving his hands frantically. "Who are you talking about dating?" he asked.

"Yeah, Death Scythe," Ayame spoke up. "We're talking about Zeke being totally in love with his _special seat_ in class." She gave her partner an accusing look. Spirirt's face fell. Was this happening?

"It's a great spot!" Zeke countered. Spirit stared at the two in confusion while Soul let out a laugh and Stein shook his head knowingly.

"It's not more important than me seeing my gramps!" Ayame shot back.

"Fine, I was wrong! Can we go now?" Zeke asked in exasperation, lips pursed. His partner shrugged a shoulder carelessly.

"Sure." She answered and walked over to her waiting partner. Looking over her shoulder the girl said her good byes before following her once again stoic partner. As they walked out the door Spirit could just make out her stating to his grandson that she found Death Scythe to be "a weird old dude sometimes." He allowed his shoulders to sag in defeat.

Nothing could ever be so simple, could it?


	3. Tradition

Chapter 3: Tradition

Shibusen was once again lively again with students and teachers alike, rushing through the halls between classes and activities. It was refreshing in a way. Summer session was never a very long one, but the feeling of all the meisters and weapons roaming the halls with excitement and adventure in their hearts seemed to bring the school truly to life. Kid had been a firm believer in that. He had watched, though not nearly as entertained as others, while Black Star scared a few of the newer students with his speech on his greatness; watched young girls swoon over Soul; and how Maka regulated and Tsubaki worked her maternal magic.

Yes, there was something about the school that you could only embrace if you were there. That was why he dreaded the agreement he had made with Death City officials. In a week, a small group, approved by the city and him as well, would be coming into his father's school and taking in Shibusen tradition. Letting out a sigh, the OCD Shinigami leaned back heavily in his seat, having completed all of his paperwork and completely absorbing himself in his thoughts. "KID!" Eyes flying open and lurching forward, he blinked owlishly at Black Star who was standing in front of his desk, Tsubaki at his side, both looking at him expectantly. When the hell had they come in. "Hey man, I need you to do me a favor." Gathering himself, Kid fixed the assassin with a stern look.

"Aren't you supposed to be covering a class today?" He asked. One of the professors was away and specifically asked Black Star to cover their class. Why Black Star of all people, Kid would never know, but he was called upon and was already proving to be unreliable.

"Yeah, see that's the thing," Black star answered distractedly, waving off Kid's annoyed expression. "You need to find someone else to take on this group. Tsubaki and I have something to do." The Shinigami raised a brow skeptically.

"And what is so important that you both have to abandon your classes?" he asked. Tsubaki took over.

"There's something we're taking care of in the city for Sid." She explained. "He and Nygus will be effectively taking over our classes until we return."

"Why are you doing it?" Kid asked skeptically. "Why can't Sid and Nygus go?" Black Star rolled his eyes. The pair never failed to take on their own assignments.

"It doesn't matter. We were asked to do it and we've got someone covering for us." He said irritably. "But more importantly, I need you to talk to my brats." Kid quirked a brow.

"Why?"

"Because our classes are combining for homeroom to be properly told about what to expect next week." Tsubaki answered, giving Kid a look that clearly questioned if he had forgotten. Clearly he hadn't since he had no idea what she was talking about. The Shinigami stared at his long time friends blankly before Tsubaki spoke again. "Liz said you'd at least be speaking to a few classes about the officials from the city that will be coming next week. Kids have been asking questions since the entrance ceremony after all."

"How do you not know about your own agreement?" Black Star asked.

"Because no one told me about it." Kid answered and pushed himself out of his seat. "I can't even explain what the hell is happening. These people are going to come in and want to observe a few things about our school to see if we're a threat or not."

"I don't see what there is to observe." Black Star muttered. "They're a bunch of kids. Who are they hurting?" Kid was standing now, allowing a serious look to cross his face. He understood what Black Star was saying, but he had sat through plenty of conferences over the past few weeks, if not months, filled with paranoid rants and accusations. There was something that they were afraid of.

"It's not so much the kids they're afraid of, but the fear of what they could become."

0

O

0

Rion walked a few steps behind Ava, absently listening to her go on and on about trying to be one of the first to grab an acceptable mission for them since Ayame and Zeke were busy 'biting each other's heads off' and the others were busy trying to investigate what Kid-Shinigami was planning. Traditionally, Ayame would cheat, go ahead in the middle of the entrance ceremony, pocket a couple of assignments and a week later take them on with Zeke as if she had just come across them. Aiden caught on last year and would give her a few dollars to give him one at least. Somehow, Ava and Rion would be among the few who wait a month or two into school before attempting anything. This year was going to be different however- you know, according to Ava. Ava had turned the corridor corner, only five seconds before the young weapon and he already felt, and heard, her outrage.

"WHERE'S THE POSTINGS!?" Blinking, Rion stared at the large board that was usually filled with assignments, now void of anything. He could have sworn there were sheets up on Entrance Day. Even Ms. Misery wasn't there. There was some other woman. She was thin with dark hair, heavy mascara, and a long face. She was sitting in Ms. Misery's usual spot filing her nails.

"Hey, Ava…" Rion started, but his partner had already stomped her way over to the woman at the desk.

"Hey lady!" she called out as her weapon let out a groan. The woman looked up from her nails with a thin brow arched in response. She didn't seem in the least bit fazed. "Where are the postings?"

"No assignments until you've all been a month in." she answered in a drawling tone. "It's for the best. Many of you need to focus on your academics if you want to succeed in the world outside these walls." Ava's eyes narrowed, but Rion had now cut in.

"Who exactly are you? Where's Ms. Misery?" The woman slowly lowered her file and fixed the pair with a bland stare.

"I'm Madam Scorpius and I was placed her because Ms. Misery is away and Shinigami wanted to enforce that the student focus on their academics before their missions. It's a new recommendation of the school as requested by Death City officials." The pair stared at the woman blankly and she let out a slow sigh. "If you were still in your homeroom like the rest of your classmates, you would be hearing the current situation the academy is in."

"Our class is on break." Rion answered, frowning slightly. "What trouble is Shibusen is? Are we getting shut down?" The woman had now busied herself with filing her nails again.

"Return to your class." She answered dully. Ava was annoyed but turned on her heal with a huff and walked away.

"I don't like that lady at all!" she grumbled bitterly. Rion hummed in understanding. "She's breaking Shibusen tradition, not having the postings up!" She was annoyed, her usually sparkling eyes filled with irritation as she grumbled their way back to their homeroom. Many of their classmates had returned, sitting in their usual seats, and in the front of the class stood Professor Stein with Kid. Both men fixed the pair with expectant stares.

"You were only supposed to be gone for 15 minutes." Stein drawled, somehow managing to balance an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Take your seats, there's something important we need to discuss."

"Does it have to do with the postings board being gone?" Ava asked but Stein decided to ignore her, dropping back in his swivel chair heavily and allowing Kid to take over.

"Take your seat, Ava." The Shinigami instructed in a calm tone. Without another word, she obeyed, dropping into her usual seat behind Aiden and Gabe who were both sitting straight and clearly intrigued. Only a few more students had scurried in with apologies before Kid began to speak. "As many of you know, there are rumors around that our academy is going to be under observation by officials of Death City."

"Are we getting shut down?" One student called out, panic on her face. Kid gave a slight smile.

"No, we're not, Becca." He answered. "There's been a lot going on in the past few years and people who aren't like us are worried. They believe that we are somehow a threat, or potential threat, to their way of life and for that reason, we have to show that we are every day citizens just like them, even if we have different abilities."

"So we can't do jobs because of these people and their fears?" Ava asked, frowning. "We've never done anything but try to help people. Why should our traditions be changed because of them?"

"She's right! We've never hurt anyone." Gabe interjected. "If anything, we've all been hurt in some form trying to protect these people!" Kid raised his hand to silence the now chorusing complaints of the students.

"You need to understand that what is being done now is to protect you from the ignorance of the world." He said in a sharp tone. "As of right now, officials will be coming next week. Shibusen has a tradition that we uphold and one of them is pride. Take pride in your school and protect it and those who attend it." There was a collection of silent nods.

"For now, only two and three star meisters will be taking on assignments and the board will be in place accordingly." Stein spoke up, completely taking over. "Many of you have bigger things to focus on because despite successfully creating a weapon worthy of Shinigami, your grades have an effect as well. We'll be taking into account your academics for the next few weeks while under these observations and if we see that even without distractions that you can't uphold that standard, you will be stuck in remedial courses."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ayame snapped, standing and slamming her hands on her desk. "That's not even fair! This is our third year! Why change anything now?"

"Because it's your third year and barely any of you are ready for two star meister missions, classes, or expectations." Stein answered. The girl glowered but sat down all the same. "That being said, take out a sheet of paper and pencil. I want to see what you remember from last year." Eyes widened in shock and even Kid looked at the professor in disbelief.

Welcome back to school indeed.

0

O

0

Walking amongst her younger classmates, Aimee couldn't help but to be at least a little sympathetic towards their complaints. She had gone to a more, I suppose you could say, traditional school before coming to Shibusen. She knew what it meant to have to stay on top of your grades and for recreational activities to be taken away based on grades and behavior. Besides all that, after Shibusen, they did have to think of where they would want to be career wise. Not everyone would be working in the school. "You know, Ayame, if you focused a little more maybe your grades wouldn't be nearly as bad." Zeke informed as his partner glared irritably down at the grade of her pop quiz.

"Two months is a long time to remember certain things…" she muttered bitterly. Zeke chose not to speak. In all fairness, her grade wasn't that bad, but next to a partner that scored a 95% on it, she wasn't all too happy. Even Rion had scored an 85.

"Well I look forward to this new way of school." Aimee piped up. "I mean in my old school it was kinda like this. We had classes and you couldn't really do anything fun unless you had good grades. No pep rallies, detentions, not to mention no trips… or prom!" The group stared at her in confusion.

"What's a prom?" asked Aiden causing the red head to pause in her tracks and stare at the clueless group in bewilderment.

"What do you mean what's a prom!? It's like the greatest thing to happen your final year of school! It's practically a rite of passage!" she declared. Ava and Ayame wrinkled their noses in response while the boys stared blankly.

"We have a rite of passage. It's called collecting that final soul." Liam informed with a bored expression. "What's the point of prom if we have that to celebrate?" Aimee rolled her eyes.

"It's more than just that! It's a dance. A celebration!"

"We have the Shibusen yearly party every December." Aiden chorused in but Aimee waved him off as they all started chiming in their own concerns, theories, and opinions. Shibusen had their traditions, that much she knew, but if there were going to be changes made, then she would waste no time with new suggestions.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Superbowl Sunday everyone!


	4. Officials

Chapter 4: Officials

It was a weird building really. Or was it a castle? How could they have lived in the city so long with this building looming over them, covered in skulls, and not thought something was off? Shuddering slightly, the leader of the group moved forward towards the man waiting for them at the threshold of the school. He was tall with golden eyes, dark hair and… were those stripes of white on the side of his head? Shaking her head, the woman's eyes fell on the woman beside the man. She had dark blonde hair and while she was dressed in a manner that showed she was in a high position of some sort, her facial expression was anything less than welcoming. "Good morning, Shinigami was it?"

"You can call me Kid. And this is my wife, Liz." The dark haired man answered while also nodding over to the woman beside him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Maryann Wilson. These are my associates." The official answered, nodding to the three with her. The day had come when they would be starting their observations of Shibusen to learn what these people were truly capable of. Looking at this man, the leader of them (?), they were already somewhat different. She nodded at the shorter, auburn haired man of the group with round glasses. "This is Robinson. He's my direct aide and will be taking the notes." She then gestured to the other two. "This is Evert and Mays. They'll be working together as well in observations. I hope that's fine for you."

"So long as you aren't disrupting any part of our everyday tasks." Kid had answered in a tone that held professionalism. "It's taken a lot to explain to our kids that none of them are in trouble or in danger." Maryann raised an eyebrow.

"Should we have brought our own security?" she asked and noticed Liz frown.

"These kids are in no way a threat to anyone." She interjected. Maryann raised an eyebrow at her but Kid raised a hand, halting any upcoming debates.

"This is a learning environment and many of these kids see this place as home. No one will bother you if you don't bother them." He explained easily and his attention averted at the sound of an excited hoot. Liz let out an exasperated sigh and the officials turned in bewilderment at the brown haired boy shooting through the air.

"What on earth…"

"They're late." Kid grimaced.

"Hell yeah!" They watched at the boy came closer and suddenly, the pack on his back that was shooting flames, and helping the boy stay airborne, transformed in a boy with glasses. The two landed easily on the ground, the goggles wearing boy far more gracefully. "Made it up in less than two minutes! Great going, Aiden!" The boys slapped each other high fives.

"Do children always fly in on jet packs?" Whispered Evert to Robinson as the pair stared at the two young men with wide eyes. The question was ignored however as Liz approached the boys and began chastising.

"You were asked to be in your classes early today." She snapped, slapping the brown haired boy over the back of the head. "Honestly, I knew I should have set an earlier expectation. Get moving!" The messy haired boy glowered, rubbing the back of his head but slumped his way past the group of adults, his partner following close behind him, and through the threshold. Kid cleared his throat.

"Well, how about we give you a tour?"

0

O

0

Maneuvering easily around the students filling the halls, Lyra came to a stop at her partner's open locker, pulling the door further open and looking up at the confused man expectantly. She had gotten wind of their latest visitors in the school and was less than pleased. Not only that, but she had witnessed a few young students ducking their way out of what looked to be interviews as they rushed to class. As an older student, she was actually offended. It was like everything their school stood for was being disrupted. Not to mention the assignments board had YET to be returned. Rolling his eyes, Ares went back to digging through his locker. "What is it?"

"Don't talk to those people when they approach you."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't trust them." Lyra answered, wrinkling her nose in disapproval. Ares let out a sigh, slamming his locker closed before leaning into it and fixing her with a mildly entertained, yet skeptical look. She hated that look so much.

"What's not to trust? They're just here to observe us." He informed and his partner rolled her eyes.

"They're looking for threats and honestly people like you and Death scythe's son should be more weary of them considering your special circumstances." She said with a pointed look as Ares let out a knowing sigh.

"You've always been a just a tad too harsh about things you don't understand, you know." He informed in a calm tone. He looked distractedly past her for a moment before resting his eyes on her expectantly. Frowning, Lyra let out a sigh, crossed her arms and leaned her back into the lockers, close enough to her partner to speak so only he could hear her.

"People fight things that they fear and that's how war and destruction are caused." She informed. "We barely understand each other, let alone ourselves from time to time and we expected these… these _normal_ people to come in and learn to accept us for what we are?"

"What makes them any more normal from us?" Ares asked and Lyra looked up at him indignantly. "Just because we have a little something different from them doesn't make us any less normal. Like Shinigami says, we still bleed, cry, laugh, and breathe like the other people in this city. We just have different expectations from them is all." Lyra allowed her annoyance to fade slightly.

"I guess…" She murmured, not realizing her partner had shifted his position and moved closer to her. She blew a lock of hair out of her face in defeat only to stiffen when Ares reached out, brushing the offending lock from her eyes when it fell back into place. He stood over her, a good foot taller, leaning slightly with his arm resting against the wall, above her head, and body slouched slightly so his face was closer to hers. It had only taken her a moment to realize something was off about his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He said in a low tone.

"What makes you think I need you to protect me?" she asked back quietly, placing her hand on his chest to pause his advances as a smirk crossed his face.

"That's what a man does for his woman." He answered. Lyra blinked in confusion. What did he just…

"Well hello there!" Came an exuberant voice. Ares stood straight, eyes flashing back to normal, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow while Lyra struggled to regain her composure. Stein looked at the two with a far too entertained expression on his face and cup of coffee in his hand. Soul was with him looking skeptical.

"Keep it PG in the hallways, you two." The white haired weapon drawled as Ares stood straight and fully faced them.

"Sorry." The pair responded, but Soul waved them off, starting to walk off. Stein moved to follow him before turning back to Ares.

"Let's go. You and Zeke have Soul therapy today." He informed, beckoning the young adult alone. Without a word, he obliged, beginning to follow the pair. Absently, Lyra reached out, grabbing the sleeve of his uniform jacket and stopping him. The weapon raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Lyra stared at him silently. He seemed all there. Everything about him was familiar- more specifically his eyes. That was him in there… right?

"Are you ok?" He cocked a brow at her.

"Yeah?" There was a pause.

"Since when do you have to start going to soul therapy?" At this, Ares grinned innocently. He reached out and flicked her nose, causing Lyra to grimace.

"Just making sure everything is in check is all." He answered, his smile turning teasing. "I help out the Evans kid a lot with controlling his little problem, you know that. Don't miss me too much." Lyra scoffed and gave his a shove.

"As if. Get going." She muttered, brushing past him and stomping off in a seemingly annoyed manner. She could feel his eyes on her briefly, but when she glanced over her shoulder, he had taken to following after her father and Death Scythe.

"Hi Senpai!" Snapping from her thoughts, Lyra turned to see Ava and Rion looking back at her with expected excitement. She grimaced slightly.

"What is it?"

"You're not busy are you?" Ava asked almost anxiously. While she couldn't seem to stop herself from bouncing, her partner stood beside her with more control despite the hopeful look on his face. She became apprehensive.

"Not exactly… Why?"

"We heard that if we you can find a senpai or two star group to team up with that you can go on assignments." Rion informed.

"And because we still haven't exactly fulfilled certain requirements, we're not exactly two star worthy yet." Ava continued. Lyra eyed the pair for a moment before scoffing.

"So you're asking me to help you beat the system?" She asked. The younger students stared at her blankly before slightly dejected expressions began to cross their faces. Shaking her head, Lyra sighed, walking past them only to glance over her shoulder. "I promised I would behave. Because of my track record I can't get my hands on any missions for a while. Maybe when the townsfolk stop tracking us I'll let you pipsqueaks accompany me and Ares on a little task." She said.

"Thanks senpai…" Ava muttered dejectedly, sulking away. Lyra watched as the brown skinned girl's not nearly as pint sized partner tried to cheer her up, not noticing the interested look of one the Death City's officials that had been lurking the halls. Lyra narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She really didn't trust any of this at all.

0

O

0

"Hello there." Slowly peaking around his opened locker door, Gabe raised an eyebrow at the woman staring at him. She was a tall, proper looking woman, her hair pulled up in a tight bun. Part of her face reminded him a bit of his mother about to interrogate him when he had clearly avoided doing something she had asked of him. Maybe it was the eyes. The brown haired meister looked around, noticing many of his classmates had left the halls, headed to their designated class for the hour. Closing his locker slowly, he looked at the woman apprehensively.

"Can I help you?" he asked slowly.

"I saw you this morning." The woman answered. She sure had a proper tone. "You've got an amazing ability. Was that a jet pack you had?" Gabe made a face.

"A jet pack? No." He answered almost indignantly. "If you're talking about this morning, that was my partner. He's not a jet pack, he's a person." The woman didn't seem fazed at all.

"But he can become a jet pack?"

"He can become a flame thrower," Gabe answered. "Who are you exactly? You don't have very much tact." He deadpanned. He hated that people said he was as blunt as his mother at times, but it wasn't really that bad. Especially when being approached by some stranger. The woman chuckled knowingly.

"I'm sorry, my name is Maryann Wilson. I'm an official from the city here to observe this school of yours." She answered promptly. The teen raised a brow. Oh, so she was one of the people they were told not to speak to unless attended by a senpai or professor?

"Oh, well I've gotta go. I have class. This is a school after all." The woman ignored his shortness.

"Right. What class is it exactly? We haven't exactly been invited to sit in on anything yet." She explained. She was tapping distractingly on the clip board in her arms. It was really a little nerve racking. What exactly did these people want?

"Excuse me," Snapping from his own uncertain thoughts, Gabe glanced over his shoulder and stiffened slightly when he saw his mother approaching, stern look in place. The look wasn't focused on him however. Kim stopped beside her son, pining Maryann with a look. "You were told not to question any students unless they were accompanied by a professor." The official straightened, her once professional smile fading.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" she asked and Kim's eyes narrowed.

"Kim Ford. A parent and professor here at the academy." She answered shortly. "Next time you decide to approach a student, make sure you're not breaking any of the conditions you made with our officials. Kid may be lenient, but I'll be a lot less forgiving if something endangers my child." She said in a low tone before turning on her heal. "Gabriel, let's go. You're going to be late and its not often I can get Angela and Eureka back to help with a lesson."

"Y-yes ma'am." The boy answered, moving swiftly, yet one step behind his mother. He glanced temporarily over his shoulder to see the woman was writing something on her clipboard.

"She didn't ask you anything personal did she?" His mother's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"What?" Green eyes glanced back at him.

"Did she ask you anything personal? Anything that might have bothered you?" Gabe shook his head. "I want you to be careful. I don't think Kid mentioned anything about witches being a part of Shibusen community and taking into consideration history, its best that outsiders don't know." He nodded slowly, lowering his gaze slightly.

"Hey mom… What're these people looking for exactly?" None of the professors wanted to answer the question and simply told them to just go about their routine as if it were any day, but it was hard when they were told to not speak to these intruders in the least. Kim was silent for a while and shrugged a shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know." Yeah… that's the only other answer he seemed to hear that day.

0

O

0

Sitting with her back against the wall and knees to her chest, Ayame sat lost in her thoughts and waiting for her partner to come out of the room. She always came out of her Soul Focus class before he finished Soul Therapy and would have to wait a solid ten minutes before he walked out, sometimes looking disheveled and tired, but a stoic expression on his face as he'd stare at her and then beckon her along so they could go to lunch. Twice a week with this for the past three years. She hated that this was still even necessary, but she remembered the few times recently where her partner wasn't himself. That glazed over look and sometimes far to snarky remark and smirk on his face before he'd snap out of whatever had possessed him. She hugged her knees closer to her chest. What was it and why wasn't it gone yet?

"Are you ok?" Snapping her gaze up, the dark haired girl frowned slightly at the stout man standing over her, clutching a binder in one arm and pushing square rimmed glasses back up his nose. "I was informed that all the students would be heading to the cafeteria for lunch… are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The girl answered shortly. Her dad had told her in simple terms to obey the rules for the simple fact of keeping everyone safe. Zeke's situation didn't need to be leaked out in any form. These official people would think he's a threat and take him away as some kind of experiment and she didn't want that. "I'm just waiting for my partner."

"Oh, I see. You just looked upset is all…" There was a pause. Was he not going to walk away? "So, is your partner the weapon or wielder?" Ayame raised a brow.

"My partner is the weapon. I'm his meister." She answered.

"The two of you don't share the same courses?" The man ventured. Ayame stared at him mutely. Stiffening slightly, the man let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry, this must be a bit intrusive. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Evert Lewis. I'm one of the officials here to observe."

"Yeah, you don't look like anyone from around Shibusen." Ayame responded.

"I see… I suppose you would realize if something was out of place."

"Yeah." The silence resumed, Ayame waiting for the man to walk away and the man waiting for… well an answer she supposed. "We have the same classes… but certain classes are designated for different things and not everyone has to attend them." She offered. Evert smiled slightly.

"Oh, I see. We aren't allowed to sit on classes as of right now. I suppose there's the issue of trust as of right now."

"You are a potential threat to us." Ayame cut off.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you wanna be here anyway? We've never done anything to hurt anyone." At this, Evert lowered his own eyes.

"There's been strange things happening within the city… and outskirts as well. People have been led to believe it all is traced back here. This school has history of strange incidents." He explained. "Since arriving all I've seen is nothing but a bunch of kids living their lives. Much like my own really." There was a sad smile that crossed his face. "I suppose the adults here are trying to protect all of you as much as we want to protect all of our youth."

"Uncle Kid… Shinigami is a pretty big believer in giving chances where he sees fit." Ayame explained, resting her chin on her knees. "We're all scared of what you people are here for, but our parents and professors won't let anything happen to us no matter how you people make us out to be at the end of this study you're supposedly doing." The silence returned until the classroom door Ayame had been sitting next to opened and Zeke stepped out. He blinked when he saw the man standing over his partner who was sitting on the floor and soon a frown crossed his face.

"Ayame, is this guy bugging you?" he asked in a low tone as his meister pushed herself from the floor and moved to his side.

"No, he was just passing by." She answered and looked up at him thoughtfully. Everything seemed in place. "You feeling alright." Zeke slowly moved his eyes from the official to his miester.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kinda hungry." He answered distractedly.

"Great. It's lunch our anyway and then we've got Hand to Hand." She informed brightly, a grin splitting across her face. Zeke allowed his shoulders to drop as he let out a groan.

"I'm nowhere in the mood for that!" he groaned, beginning to lead the way from the classroom, Ayame close beside him and smiling contently. She only glanced briefly over her shoulder to see Maka talking to the man. He really didn't seem like such a bad guy, but they couldn't let their guard down. Not just yet.


	5. How We Operate

Chapter 5: How We Operate

"You want me to what?" Sid rolled his eyes as Black Star continued his sit ups, a frown now on his face as he listened to the older male speak. He had walked in on the azure haired assassin in the middle of one of his basic routines with a simple request and the ninja didn't seem to keen on the idea. However, even after a week of these people being in their school, none of the professors were exactly up for having their lessons observed by outsiders from the city. Leaning heavily into the wall, Sid crossed his arms.

"I want you to allow Wilson's people to observe you and the class in Hand to Hand today." Sid answered easily. He raised a brow, waiting for a response as Black Star kept moving. "It's the one class where not much speaking is done and some of what we do can be observed and potentially not taken out of context."

"Why can't they watch Stein's class?" Black Star grumbled. "Or Maka's?"

"Because Maka is on Soul Technique with the older students and Stein has started explaining Duel Arts." Sid answered. "There are very few classes that Kid is allowing be sat in on. Not only that, but some of the staff will be sitting in on short interviews." At this, Black Star stopped.

"Interviews? About what?"

"I don't know yet. Experiences I suppose. Tsubaki and Soul will be sitting in on Weapon interviews with Marie." Sid answered easily.

"What about Meister?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why can't I?"

"Because you have a class."

"Can't you take them?"

"Black Star…" Sid groaned. "I'm not the one calling the shots on this. Kid has it set up the way he does for whatever reason it is. If you want, you can monitor whatever questions your group is asked during class." The assassin perked up at this. The excitement was evident in his eyes despite his careless stretch as the azure haired man made his way for the door.

"Alright. I guess I could do that much." Sid grimaced slightly, following the assassin out the door only to be greeted by Wilson, clipboard in hand and professional smile in place. It seemed to throw even Black star off for a moment.

"Good morning. You're Black Star, am I right?" she asked, holding out her hand to shake his. Uncertainly, the azure haired man nodded, shaking her hand in response.

"Yeah. Sid said you wanted to come sit in and see how we do things in some of the classes here." Black Star answered and the woman nodded.

"Yes, we were told that we could look in on select classes. I'm sure it's ok that I ask you a few questions yourself." Black Star perked up slightly. "I heard that you were raised in the school since you were a baby. It's interesting that you would even go so far as making this your profession as well." Sid rolled his eyes as a wide grin split across Black Star's face. This woman had no idea what she had just gotten herself pulled into.

0

O

0

Zeke grimaced, standing back slightly as the other students walked into the room. The fact that the classes had been switched up for different reasons that day was just too convenient. He had been grateful for getting out of Hand to Hand since Star-Sensei had been hounding them on having a specialized attack, but now he was spending the hour in Soul Focus with Marie-sensei and there was one of those weird official people sitting in the corner of the room with a clip board in hand and anxious look. Gabe had wrinkled his nose as well. "Why's that guy here?" the brown haired boy blurted out. Marie perked up and glanced at the slender man sitting in the corner before turning back to the young group.

"He's gotten permission to hear about what you kids learn about." She answered in her usual friendly tone. There were so whispers amongst the small group. "Don't worry. I'll be here to monitor the situation."

"So there's no lesson today?" Gabe asked, raising a brow. "I mean I'm not complaining or anything…"

"We're still having a lesson today." Marie answered promptly before turning to the curious man. "Mr. Robinson, feel free to ask any questions and we'll be sure to answer as best we can."

"Of course." He answered swiftly, sitting up straight in his seat as Marie instructed the students.

"Now this week we're focusing on strengthening your soul bonds. By doing so, you could thus increase your soul resonance ability and even battle madness." Each of the students sat across from each other. Zeke sat on the floor across from Ayame. There was a candle between them that she was staring at. "These are special candles." Marie continued.

"Like scented candles?" asked Rion, picking up the one between him and Ava, sniffing it thoughtfully as his partner leaned back on her palms with a bored expression.

"Something like that." Marie answered with a knowing smile. "I want you to light your candles and then I want you to tell your partner everything you think about them."

"WHAT?!"

"Sensei I don't think I want to take part in this."

"Are we supposed to be saying anything specific?"

"What happens if our partner gets mad?"

"Now, now! You're testing the bond between you and your partner today. You've all been partners long enough that you should get through this test." Marie explained. She was now passing out matches. "I want you to tell your partner their flaws. Don't hold back." There was hesitance, but they slowly began lighting their candles. An almost calming aroma filled the room, yet Zeke could feel a slight tugging. He looked across from him at Ayame who had wrinkled her nose in disapproval. He would have figured that she'd love this opportunity. He leaned forward and sighed.

"You're a brat." Ayame blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"You're a brat. You don't really think before you act, or speak for that matter, and it wouldn't hurt to act at least a little like a girl every once in a while." Zeke answered easily. That smell that filled the air was kind of annoying now that he thought about it. He watched coolly as his partner glared.

"Yeah, well you're a know it all." She countered. That was lame. "And you're too closed off sometimes."

"Closed off?" Zeke scoffed. "Because I don't want to spar with you? Because I'd rather read a book than go running around school getting in trouble?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." His meister was getting agitated. It kind of felt like she was getting distant with each word exchanged between them. Was the smell bothering her as much as it was bothering him? Why'd they need these damn candles anyway? There was nothing soothing about them at all.

"You're always so aggressive, Ayame." Zeke blurted out.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! All the time with just about everything." Were they the only two yelling?

"It's your fault!" She countered.

"How do you figure?!"

"You've been different ever since the incident!" Ayame shot back. "You're different everyday!"

"What? How do you figure?!"

"You don't talk to me anymore, idiot!" Ayame yelled. Zeke stiffened, trying to ignore the fact that there were others in the room staring at them. "You space out all the time and sometimes you even get super weird on me but you never have the balls to tell me what's wrong!"

'_Why don't you just tell her brat?'_

"Ayame…" Zeke started, but she wasn't backing down.

"Tell me!"

'_Go on kid. Do it.'_ Zeke groaned in annoyance, shaking his head.

"No…" Why wouldn't the voice just shut up and let him think for once!

"HEY!" All attention snapped to Marie trying to break up another escalating argument. Tension had really filled the air and it was thick. Despite the shift in attention, Ayame was still sitting with an annoyed expression across from her partner who watched her carefully.

"Zeke…" Ayame growled, hands clenched in her lap now as she glared at him.

'_Why don't you just tell her?'_ The voice asked again. _'She's your woman isn't she?'_

"She's my partner…"

'_What the difference? Isn't that supposed to be more reason to tell her?'_ The voice asked with a scoff_. 'Pathetic.'_

"Zeke!" Snapping out of his own daze, the white haired scythe stared in confusion at Rion who was standing over him with a skeptical look. "Dude, Ayame's super mad at you. What did you say to her?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she just stormed out…" The younger weapon answered easily. "Suppose she doesn't take criticism well either." He informed. Looking around the room, a few students were sitting with the official, a pair was talking to Marie, and the others were talking amongst themselves. All the candles had been blown out as well.

"Hey, the two of you come over here as well." Robinson was calling them over, shooing away the group he had been interviewing. Rion had been apprehensive, wrinkling his nose in disapproval as Zeke pushed himself from where he was seated. "I only have a couple questions and then you can be on your way."

"I need to find my partner."

"She said she'd be back." Robinson answered but Zeke shot him a look and the man shut his mouth.

"I need to find my partner." He repeated and walked out of the room, ignoring the whispers of the others in the room. Huffing when he walked out of the room, the boy only came around the corner to see his partner standing there, arms crossed and glaring at the floor. She sure didn't get far. "Hey." She looked up and frowned further.

"What?"

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

"I'd rather not." She answered. "It's pointless. You're not gonna open up to me anyway." Zeke rolled his eyes.

"It's not exactly something I expect you to understand, Ayame." He informed, moving to stand by her and leaning heavily against the wall. There was a long silence. "You know, your bratty ways made us look like complete ass holes just now." At this, she turned her head swiftly and glared up at him.

"What do you mean!? It's partially your fault for what you said to me!"

"It was part of the lesson. That guy probably thinks we have no partner dynamics at all." Zeke explained, glancing at her knowingly. He noticed the annoyed expression on her face and had to hold back a smile. Though they hadn't been out of the room for long, he felt himself calming some and could feel that even his tense partner had relaxed. The tugging feeling was finally gone.

"We don't operate like other people." Ayame muttered. "It's not necessarily easy to explain that." She said and looked to her partner for confirmation. Zeke shrugged a shoulder, arms still crossed.

"I guess you're right. I mean, I know that you're head strong and you know I'd prefer reading a book…" he said and smiled slightly. "So how about we skip out on this and hang out on the roof. Maybe a nap while I read to you this cool book I found?" Ayame perked up, though she clearly tried to contain her excitement.

"What kind of book do you have this time?" she asked, pushing herself off the wall and leading the way none the less. Zeke followed, giving a lazy stretch.

"It's about other dimensions." He answered. "I think you'd like it. Lots of adventure." Ayame nodded her head distractedly.

"Yeah, I think I could."

* * *

_**Author's Note: So my brain totally shut down when doing this chapter. The next chapter you will get to see some of what the officials are asking the kids. Also, you MAY get to see what's the deal with that voice that Zeke hears ;)**_

_**Read and review please. Makes life beautiful**_


	6. Interviews

Chapter 6: Interviews

"So you're not from here?"

"No."

"But your partner is?"

"Born and raised."

"Wow… so there's still a lot even you don't know about this school, huh?" Aimee rolled her eyes as she and Liam sat across from Robinson who was scribbling down things in his notepad. He was so intrigued with the smallest things. If he were to ever get wind of the fact that even the occasional witch attended the school he'd probably blow a gasket. Apparently Gabe and Aiden's interviews were cut short when questions of their family dynamics came into play. Leaning back into her seat and crossing her legs, the red haired weapon tried to feign some form of interest. "So what does your family think about all of this?"

"They don't know about this." Aimee answered easily, ignoring the confused look not only from Robinson, but her partner as well. "As far as they know, I'm away at a specialty school, learning a trade I plan to use as an adult in the near future." The older male lowered his notepad, a look that seemed a bit concerned crossing his face.

"Your parents know though, I hope. About your abilities I mean." Aimee faltered for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"No, they don't. I don't think they'd understand… so I came here." she answered. "I mean when I first came to this city I figured I'd be easily welcomed and everyone would be like me… and yeah I found people like me, but we're not the norm. We're still freaks."

"Aimee," Liam started but she had now taken to sitting with a bitter air to her, slouched in her seat and arms crossed in a closed off fashion. There was a thick, awkward feel in the room and Robinson had chosen this moment to close his notebook, put down his pen and lean back in his chair.

"So outside these walls, you think people can tell you're different?" he asked.

"We blend in for the most part… at least until they see the shield of Shibusen on our uniform," Liam decided to answer. "Or someone transforms. Lately things are different. We're not looked at as protectors like our parents were. We're dangerous to people and we haven't done anything but fight to keep them safe."

"We're not any different from the people outside these school walls." Aimee added in. "We still live our lives, one day, one step, one breath at a time. We cry when we lose a loved one. We have valued friendships…. We want to live carefree too, but this is the life that was chosen for us." Robinson gave a slow nod.

"But I mean, that's what you people are here for right?" Liam decided to ask, perking up. "You're here to dispel any fear that the people in this city have." Aimee glanced at her partner and then back at the official. She knew that her partner was trying to be optimistic, but based off how the professors were responding to the officials and the interviewing process, this wasn't what the young Shinigami was hoping for. Robinson's long pause wasn't exactly the response either of them were hoping for either. A knock on the door snapped them all out of the silence. Wilson had poked her head into the room.

"We're only allotted fifteen minutes with each pair so I'm bringing in a team." She informed. Aimee wasted no time standing up, dusting off her school shirt as she straightened.

"Well that being said, it's been a pleasure I guess." She hummed, walking briskly from the room. She could distinctly here Liam giving a more tactful farewell before following her out. As she turned the corner, the red head noticed Ayame and Zeke whispering to one another as they waited a few feet away from Wilson to enter the room. Zeke didn't look too excited.

"You're afraid." Snapping from her observation, the young woman looked at her partner in confusion. He was looking at her expectantly from where he stood. "You're afraid of what could come of all this. That you might have to go back to your parents." He really wanted to keep talking about this. Sighing, Aimee turned to fully face the young Shinigami, her annoyance fading only slightly.

"Are you saying I shouldn't be?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not. We're going to all be protected. My father won't let any-"

"Who told you that?" Aimee cut him off briskly. Liam's expression became confused. "What makes you think your dad can protect _all_ of us from what could possibly come? From the experiments that we could end up being." She could feel her emotions start to give in. Liam's eyes narrowed.

"We're not going to become experiments."

"And how would you know? Meisters might be safe, but you don't think people will want to know how people like me or Zeke or Rion can do what we do? How we can transform into a weapon?" she asked, fists clenched at her side. "Let's be real, Liam! This whole thing is out of anyone's control. These officials aren't here to help us, they're here to gather data to take over and I'm not gonna sit around and let them get the best of me when I finally found peace in my life!" she yelled and stormed off.

0

O

0

"We were told we didn't have to speak to you too long if we're uncomfortable with your questions." Wilson quirked a brow at the dark haired girl sitting across from her. The girl had leaned back in her seat, arms crossed an eyebrow raised expectantly. There was a bit of a cocky air to the petite female, but Wilson was certain she'd at least get some information out of the girl's white haired partner, though he didn't seem really open to speaking since he was approached. Clearing her throat, the older woman smile slightly.

"That's perfectly fine. I'm not here for an interrogation or anything. None of you have done anything wrong."

"Then why are you here?" The girl asked swiftly and bluntly. Wilson paused for a moment.

"I'm here to learn about your school." She answered finally, after considering the pair of teens in front of her. "And I suppose the best way to learn about a place is from the people who inhabit, am I right?" The girl was silent but the boy now had a skeptical look on his face.

"Why don't you just talk to the professors then? They've been here the longest. They have whatever answers you're looking for." These kids were far more perceptive than she would have expected.

"Your parents are professors here, aren't they?" Wilson asked, shuffling through the papers on the clipboard in her lap. She came across some of the notes she took since arriving the academy. "Your names are Ezekiel and Ayame, right?" She glanced up only to have the pair staring at her with expressionless faces. Holding back an exasperated sigh, she allowed the papers to fall back into place. It would be her luck to get the stubborn ones at the end of her days rounds. "How about we skip talk about school life then? Tell me a bit about yourselves."

"Like what?" Zeke had finally spoken up. He ignored the look his partner shot him.

"Well I suppose your family lives. You're both born and raised here, am I right? Your parents too I suppose."

"My mom is, but my dad is from New York." Zeke answered easily and jerked his thumb over at his glowering partner. "Aya's parents were both born in Japan but her dad was raised here."

"So you speak fluent Japanese then?" Wilson asked, perking up significantly.

"Yeah… my mom taught me. We don't speak it unless mom is really upset though. Usually with dad." Ayame answered, shrugging her shoulder carelessly and pursing her lips.

"So you and your parents are the only ones in Death City and the rest of your relatives are in Japan?" Wilson asked Ayame. "And yours are in New York?"

"Yeah I guess…" Zeke answered. "And my gramps here."

"The only family I have are my parents… and my grandma and grandpa in Japan." Ayame answered. "Dad's an orphan so Gramps Sid and Granny Nygus are like family too." She explained. The girl must have noticed the curious look on the official's face because she swiftly added, "It's family business that isn't really discussed."

"Right," Wilson shot out quickly, making a mental note to find out more about this family lineage is possible. "So then, how about this bloodline then? Is it common for people with your abilities to come from a family of people with the same ability?" There were blank stares.

"What?" Right, this lifestyle was common to them so they probably weren't aware of what she was asking.

"Your grandparents for example. Are they wielders and weapons?"

"Well my mom's mom is a meister," Zeke started, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "And grandpa is a weapon… Dad said his granny was a weapon as well…"

"And they taught you what you know?"

"No. That's why you come to Shibusen." Ayame answered before her partner could. "But you agreed we didn't have to talk about any of that." Wilson chuckled. She was sharp.

"That's right, I did. So then, what about you two? I heard that students live together with their partners." She said easily. "That must be interesting." She received blank stares once again.

"How so?" Why was it everything she seemed to question them about so confusing?

"Well I mean in society, when a man and a woman live together, in a lot of cases they're dating or something along those lines." Ayame scoffed while Zeke let out an entertained snort.

"Hardly!" Ayame scoffed. "Zeke and I have known each other since we were babies!"

"We were raised together. Weapons and meisters usually always live together." Zeke added.

"To strengthen bonds and stuff." His partner finished.

"Well yes, but I'm certain many meisters and weapons have also married one another, am I right? Your parents were once partners, were they not?" She had done her research. She knew enough based off of discussions she had with some of the staff. This Ayame girl was that loud mouthed guy's daughter and the white haired boy was definitely Death Scythe's son. They both seemed bothered by her observation.

"We aren't our parents." Zeke finally spoke up, face straight. "Not everyone marries their partner. Our friend Ava, her mother and father weren't partners. A lot of people find themselves bonding with others."

"I see, so you have your eyes on someone else then?"

"What?!" Zeke choked out and Ayame turned her head swiftly causing the white haired boy to not only flinch but move back slightly.

"You have a girlfriend?! Who is it?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Zeke snapped and glared at Wilson, who couldn't hold back her own entertainment. "I'm just trying to make a point." A knock on the room door interrupted further questioning. Sid had popped his head in and cleared his throat.

"Ayame. Zeke. It's time for classes. Interviews are done for the day." He informed, fully entering the room. He paused for a moment, considering the agitated pair. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." They had both answered briskly before making their way out the room, ignoring the woman's call behind them. Ayame was mumbling under her breath as she adjusted her school bag and Zeke fought back an annoyed sigh.

'_Oooo, your girlfriend is upsetttttt.'_ Zeke grimaced at the voice. Shut the hell up, he thought to himself bitterly.

0

O

0

They had been hired for a simple reason. Find out the secrets of Shibusen, but they were only human. Normal humans. Incapable of what those behind those school walls were capable of. Letting out a slow sigh, she lifted her perfectly manicured finger and traced a strange pattern over the large metal door in front of her, waiting for a response. Her colleagues and stiffened as the doors opened with a loud creak, but followed her in without hesitation. "They're baaaack." Sang a voice. Violet eyes appeared in the middle of the dark hall. "Welcome back Wilson and company." Halting, the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Evan, show yourself." Out of the darkness, a golden haired teen stepped, hands shoved in his pockets and entertained smile on his face. "Madam isn't very happy with you." He hummed.

"And why is that?"

"Because," An always twisted smile crossed the boy's face. "You haven't provided any results." He answered in a simple note and with a snap, vanished.

"That kid really creeps me out." Muttered Robinson.

"Careful how you speak about the mayor's son." Wilson hushed leading the way. They followed their usual route until the came to a large oak door with a salamander engraved on it. Wilson had lifted her hand to knock, but before making contact, the door slowly opened.

"I've been expecting you." An eerily calm woman's voice responded. "Come in, Wilson." She faltered, glancing back at her comrades who started back with pale faces. Of course, she was in charge so she'd have to enter alone. The room was circular and had dark lighting, but the woman at the desk in the center was her main focus. The door had shut on its own as the professional made her way to the desk.

"Good evening, Madam."

"What have you uncovered for me?" A silver gaze was focused on the nervous woman.

"It's hard to really say. They've been very stubborn on revealing information. In fact, I'm starting to believe that these people are in no way a threat at all, ma'am." Wilson explained and swallowed. "They've been welcoming and are very honest about their feelings. They're really just a bunch of children doing what they know."

"Doing what they know?" The woman behind the desk leaned back and folded her hands in her lap. "And since when is harming the innocent ok, Wilson?" she asked in an even tone.

"Excuse me?"

"These children are being bred for war. Some of them are far more dangerous than you'd understand. I've seen first hand the damage that can be done by those… those monsters. A single shot, swing, lunge, of their so called 'partners' at so called 'enemies' and your life instantly ends." The woman said, her tone starting to hit an edge. "I was placed in this position in order to protect the innocents of this city after the sudden deaths and disappearances that have been linked to that school and I want you to go in and pin point who the threats in that school are and bring them to me."

"Y-yes Madam Camille." Without another word, Wilson hustled from the room.

"I don't think they know what they're doing, mother." Glancing over her shoulder, the woman allowed her silver glaze to fall on the smirking teen levitating above her. "They're complete idiots." A slight smile crossed the woman's face.

"They are, but Shibusen is protected by great forces. As a witch, I myself can't just go in and take what I want." She then stood, beckoning to the boy. "And I certainly don't intend on losing you, Evan." The boy hummed in acknowledgement and landed in front of her with ease.

"If you like, I could make a bit of a push." He offered, with a hopeful smile. "A little possession here of there." The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"You're a precious one, but no. We're not ready for that just yet." She informed and snapped her finger. A small orb formed and grew in front of them to the size of a globe. Running her finger over the glowing surface, the city came into view. "I want to instill a bit of fear into the city first. If there's anything that gets a response, its fear."

* * *

Author's Note: Um, so I'm really sorry for such a late update. I've been distracted by the struggles and drama that is life. Sorry as well for any errors in this story. Anyway, the woman introduced in the ending of this fic was also introduced in Same Story, New Path, and so was the character Evan. If you need a refresher, its in chapter 18. Um... so I think that's all I have to say, hope to see you SOON in the next chapter.


	7. Judgement

**Chapter 7: Judgment**

Tsubaki loved her husband. She adored him honestly, but sometimes she really wondered what she had gotten into when she had fully accepted him into her life. They were older now, but apparently there were certain things that just would never change. For example, his work out regiment. That never changed. If anything, there may have been something added or revised, but he stayed faithful. Another would be his eating habits. He could eat like no one she had ever met in life. She remembered being pregnant and hoping to everything holy she would not give birth to a child that ate like its father. Their budget wouldn't be able to handle it. All that aside, Black Star was an amazing man and always full of surprises, so nothing prepared her full for when she entered their home and found him sitting at the coffee table with papers spread across the table and a focused look on his face. She opened her mouth to comment but he had perked up once the door closed behind her.

"You're home. Great! I need your help!" he informed, gesturing to the stacks in front of him. She walked over and raised a brow when she noticed the familiar handwriting on the clearly old documents. "These are records that I managed to scrounge up earlier from Kid's office about my Clan." He informed. Tsubaki took a seat across from him, trying to put some order to the documents.

"Why were you looking through the files in Kid's office?" she asked, allowing her eyes to roam over a sheet in her hand. It looked to be adoption papers. Black Star's name was on them.

"Well those visitors got me thinking," The assassin started, wrinkling his nose at some documents before tossing them haphazardly to the side, not acknowledging his wife's attempts at cleaning up the damage. "Ayame doesn't know much about the rest of her lineage, you know? She knows about the Nakatsukasa clan fairly well thanks to your parents, but she knows very little about her Star blood aside from having an amazing being for a father!" The dark haired weapon paused and considered the man across from her.

"So you intend on telling her about the Star clan?" Tsubaki asked. She remembered when she was pregnant how Black Star had once stated that he simply wanted their child to understand the proper path of the warrior, or weapon, and that no matter what others said, their child was above petty judgment and criticism. Ayame always took great pride at being Black Star's daughter, but as far as they knew, she also never faced the scrutiny and harsh judgment her father faced when connected back to his clan. Pushing the pile of files away, Black Star stretched his arms over his head and allowed himself to yawn widely before responding.

"I want her to understand her roots before these people dig up whatever they plan on finding out about us and I figured if I'm gonna do it, I need proper information." He answered. "I've only been told the basics about how they strayed and all, but I never knew what my clan was before they went down the wrong path…" Tsubaki smiled slightly and leaned across the table, grateful he was receptive enough to lean in as well, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Why don't we put all this away and get ready for dinner? It's putting you in a strange mood." She informed gently and smiled when her partner let out a loud laugh and beamed back at her.

"Eh, guess it comes with old age." He hummed and Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"We're barely even in our late 30s and you're claiming old age." She laughed and moved to get up, but Black Star grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her. The dark haired woman raised a brow and a different grin crossed his face.

"Aya is coming over for dinner… Let's have some fun before she comes, yeah?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively as his wife blushed in return. It was interesting how he still gave her such an effect. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure.

"You didn't tell me Ayame was coming for dinner tonight." She informed, giving her nonchalant husband a pointed look. He shrugged a shoulder, releasing his hold on her and leaning back on his palms.

"Eh? Well yeah. How else did you expect me to tell her all this important information?" Black Star asked, indicating to the documents in front of him. "I didn't necessarily read everything, but I've got a good idea of what I want to tell her." Tsubaki raised a brow.

"You don't intend on giving details?"

"Like what?" The pair stared at each other as if trying to read the other's thoughts. Tsubaki reached out and opened one of the files, eyes roaming over the page. The one she read looked to be the report from the day of the Star clan extermination.

"Black Star… Why exactly do you feel the need to tell Ayame all of this, aside from wanting her to know of her lineage?" The chain scythe looked up at her husband who was staring blankly at a closed file in front of him. He furrowed his brow slightly, as if processing what he had just been questioned before closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath.

"I don't want things to come out that she doesn't understand and for people to judge her the way I was judged." Tsubaki's face fell in confusion. "Star clan has a negative history attached to it no matter what I've done to change it. People still cower when they see this mark on me in certain territories. I don't want her to go through the same thing… She has so much pride in who she is and where she's from, you know?"

"She gets that pride from you." Tsubaki informed with a fond smile. He glanced at her and a bright smile crossed his face as well.

"When its all said and done, Aya will be able to face the world with her head held high no matter what!" he informed and stretched his hands high over his head. "Just like me and you. She's our girl and there's no reason she should allow herself to be less than amazing because of others." Tsubaki nodded in agreement and watched as Black Star, fully regenerated, made his way to the bathroom to handle some 'godly business' before their daughter arrived. Cocky or not, she couldn't help but love that man.

0

O

0

Ava was watching her partner carefully. He was seated in front of their TV, video game controller in hand and focused. He was like this one weekends. He liked to stay in and just unwind in front of the television in some form. Every so often he didn't mind meeting up with their friends for fun, but he was never one for crowds and Ava couldn't blame him. Since she met him, Rion had never really been one for crowds and mostly because of what he endured before coming to Shibusen. She felt herself tense at the reminder of the scars on his back.

"Ava?" Snapping from her thoughts, she noticed her was now looking back at her expectantly. "Are you ok?" She nodded swiftly.

"Yeah!" she practically squeaked before climbing over the back of the couch and joining him. "I was just remembering when we met. You're not as much of a weird pipsqueak anymore." She teased, bumping her shoulder to his. Rion wrinkled her nose at her in response.

"What do you mean by pipsqueak? I'm younger than you guys." He informed. His partner shrugged, hugging onto her knees and watched his game.

"Yeah… I know…" There was a silence between the two of them. He was focused on his game and she would occasionally glance from the game back to her partner. He didn't have on his hat, so his messy golden hair stuck out entertainingly out in different angles, some random locks crossing his forehead and just barely into his eyes. She reached up distractedly and touched his hair. His eyes never left the game.

"You ok?"

"Hm?"

"You're being super touchy." He answered and glanced at her with a raised brow. "And feely. Something you wanna say to me?" Ava blinked.

"Like what?"

"I dunno," He shrugged a shoulder distractedly. "That you're realizing this amazing growth spurt on me and the awesome results of the training of been doing with Black Star Star and Sid." Ava rolled her eyes and gave the side of his head a playful shove as she scoffed.

"Hardly." She snorted and sprawled out on her end of the couch. "You're still a pipsqueak."

"Maybe, but others have noticed it." He informed sending her a small grin that caused her to wrinkle her nose skeptically.

"Noticed you spending too much time with a teacher and a zombie?"

"No! My growth!" Rion argued. "I had a girl from NOT class ask me to be her partner a couple days ago." Just as soon as he said it, the weapon hesitated. At this, Ava frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think it mattered since I rejected her."

"But girls are approaching you."

"So?"

"I think I should know."

"You're only my partner."

"Doesn't matter! I wanna know!"

"Ava c'mon!" Rion yelled back, dropping his controller in defeat. "I didn't think it was a big deal. It's just nice to know people stopped seeing me as some weird kid that ran away from the circus! Is that alright with you?"

"I never saw you as that." Ava blurted out and the pair stared at each other in silence. They never argued. In fact, whenever Rion was annoyed, Ava would do something that cancelled out any need to argue and the fact she was even getting heated over their discussion was confusing to her as well. She huffed, hugging her knees to her chest. "You're not some weird kid. You're the coolest kid I know. You're the best partner anyone could ever have and I've always known that." Rion looked away.

"You're not half bad yourself." He muttered after a moment of silence. She stared at him.

"You judging me?"

"No…" The weapon considered his meister for a moment. She had always been a little weird, just like him, but there was more than her than meets the eye. "You mad at me?"

"No…"

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"… Yeah."

Who would have thought growing up would be so troublesome… since when did they argue about petty things?


	8. Soul Possession

Chapter 8: Soul Possession

Ares liked to think he was in a good mental state despite what he went through. Yes, lately he found himself sometimes spacing out, but for the most part he was content. He was of use to professors, of use to younger students, and had a hot partner who was a handful but at times, it was so worth it. He shook his head at himself at the mere thought of thinking about Lyra as hot. She was a handful. A pain in the ass really. Always bossy… and loud… and demanding… and abrasive. It drove him crazy in more ways than one, but he wouldn't replace her. Knocking on the door of where he was requested, the burgundy haired weapon waited until his presence was acknowledged before entering. The first person he saw was Stein, sitting with a clip board in hand and unlit cigarette between his lips as usual. Then he saw Maka watching her son from where he sat on the floor in a meditative state and unresponsive to the rest of them.

"What's going on?" he asked, frowning slightly. They had started Soul Therapy without him. Stein looked over his shoulder casually.

"Oh good. I have some questions for you." He informed, turning nonchalantly back to his board. "You're Zeke's mentor aren't you?" Ares frowned.

"Something like that… Why're you doing Soul Therapy without me?" he asked. He had always been asked to attend all of Zeke's therapy sessions and was not only confused, but annoyed that he had not been informed of this meeting.

"We're thinking about ending Zeke's therapy sessions." Maka answered, though she didn't turn around. "But there's some things we need to ask you beforehand." Ares decided to take a seat next to the silver haired professor.

"Yeah… can he hear us?"

"No, he's supposed to be focused for the next five minutes." Stein answered easily, though Ares wasn't sure what that meant. "We think the reason there hasn't been a change in Zeke's condition is because he's accepted the dark mass still living in his soul."

"What?"

"He's accepted it." Maka repeated, now turning, her arms crossed and face serious. "There's no waver in his soul and when he speaks about his situation, he speaks as if this is a normal occurrence… almost like this entity has always been a part of him. Like a conscience or something." She looked bothered as she glanced back over her shoulder. "If he isn't fully rejected it, how are we expected to get rid of it?"

"Have you talked to him more about it?" Ares asked. He knew first hand this wasn't something easy to overcome. It's only been three years of the kid having this therapy and even in the years he was gone up until now he hadn't gotten a full understanding of these soul possession situation.

"Of course, which is why we're where we are now." Maka answered and let out a short sigh. "Naturally, if we end it with him, we might be ending it with you as well." Ares stared at the pair in confusion.

"Since when does my condition have anything to do with his?"

"Because we've been using results from your soul therapy to make connections of improvements to his situation." Stein intervened. "You have a hold on your condition, even if you have a minor slip up. Zeke loses himself sometimes. He claims that this other persona is a part of him that he can't control."

"So you're going to leave him to figure it out himself?" Ares asked, frowning further. None of this seemed right.

"No. We want you to keep tabs on his situation and do personal sessions with him yourself." Ares stared at them. Were they serious? He opened his mouth to say something, but all attention fell on Zeke who let out a groan. The teen placed his face in his hands and shook his head before looking at the adults in dreary confusion.

"Hey… did I space out or something?"

"Something like that." Stein answered as the young Evans pushed himself up from the ground, rubbing his head groggily. "Are you feeling like yourself?"

"Yeah… I kinda wanna go home now though. Is that ok?"

"I'm sure Ayame is waiting for you. Go ahead." Maka answered. The boy nodded, muttering a good bye as he walked out the door where his partner had been patiently waiting. When they were gone, Ares turned to the older pair standing in front of him.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave him like this." He informed, tone serious. Maka had taken a seat next to Stein, looking over the notes he had taken.

"He's my son and if there is anyone here who is bothered by this situation it's me," She then looked up at the concerned young man. "But I'm not going to continue to force him into these therapies that he comes out of looking worse off." She informed. Ares lowered his gaze lightly. With every session, Zeke's condition did differ from how his ever did. Maybe there was no point if there was a chance he was actually losing himself.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow about it all, ok?" he finally stated. There was a silent nod in response.

"Whatever you find out let us know. This is potentially his health we're talking about." Stein informed. Ares nodded. He excused himself, making his way back to the small empty class he usually did his own studying in. He had claimed it as an office of his own since the room had been abandoned for as long as he had known. Opening the door, he was slightly surprised to see Lyra lounging back in his usual seat, an expectant look on her face as she looked up from filing her nails.

"Hey, I've been waiting here forever for you, y'know." She informed, a bored expression on her face. He let out an exasperated sigh, dropping into the beat up recliner that he had dragged into the building himself a while back, dropping head back and draping his arm over his eyes.

"I was busy talking to your dad, sorry." He informed.

"Dad sure deals with a lot of business with you."

"We share information… sorry." The weapon answered. There was a long pause. He slowly dragged his arm from his eyes when he felt his partner's body over his, only to stiffen when he felt her climb on him. "H-hey-" His voice caught in his throat as she leaned in, searching his face thoughtfully. He fought down a blush and other impulses.

"You look stressed."

"I'm fine." He managed. Lyra wrinkled her nose.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are. I can feel the waver in your soul." At this, Ares scoffed.

"Can you really?"

"Yes! Why do you think that's weird?" she asked indignantly.

"Because if anyone outside of this room were to have heard that they would know about us." Ares answered easily, causing Lyra to roll her eyes.

"I didn't think it still had to be that much of a secret."

"Thought you didn't want your dad knowing you were dating his science project." Eyes narrowed.

"You're not a science project." Lyra snapped, giving his a shove from her spot in his lap. "And I don't really care what my old man thinks. It's too much work." She continued and pursed her lips childishly. He loved that look.

"Ok. Whatever makes you happy, Ly." He leaned in, lips barely touching hers.

"I told you how I feel about those pet names, idiot." The girl murmured back in response, only to lean in and complete the kiss.

0

O

0

"Zeke, I made you soup!" Pulling his oversized headphone from his ears, the white haired weapon stared at his partner in slight confusion as she came in carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and crackers. Maybe she had gotten the wrong idea when he said he wanted to come home early. After all, he had been functional the entire walk home and the past hour since they'd settled in. He took the tray all the same and smiled slightly.

"Y'know, you didn't have to do all this. It's my day for dinner anyway." Ayame shrugged, climbing into the bed and sitting next to him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You didn't look like you were feeling well when we left school so I decided maybe I could try something nice…" She answered and stared at him thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow back at her questionably.

"What?"

"They're really ending Soul Therapy for you? Like you'll be coming to regular class with me and everything now?" She asked. There was a kind of excitement and hopeful look on her face. Zeke smiled a bit, leaning back against his head board as he took in a spoon full of soup. Wow, she had actually done a decent job.

"Well Professor Stein said he'd talk to me more about it another time, but he and mom think that I should see how I do without therapy. They think I've found a way to manage my situation and I should be fine." He explained, only for his partner to stare at him in confusion.

"So whatever it is isn't gone?"

"No… I don't think he'll be going anywhere tho." Zeke answered and Ayame made a face.

"He? Who's he?" Pausing, Zeke considered how he was supposed to explain this to his already apprehensive partner. She was looking at him expectantly, wanting an answer and he wasn't sure how exactly to go about explaining something he didn't have a full grasp of himself.

'_Are you seriously gonna tell her, brat?'_

"Zeke?"

"Aku."

"What?" Ayame wrinkled her nose and Zeke blinked in confusion, not realizing he had blurted anything out. Shit. "Who's Aku?"

"He's… he's what everyone is calling the dark mass in my soul." The boy decided to respond, distracting himself with his soup now.

"It has a name? You named it?"

"He's a HE not an IT… and no I didn't name him. He told me himself. Apparently he was created for possessions of souls. He likes to try to take over, you know. Take over me and eventually become me, but I guess there's been something blocking that in my soul." Zeke explained, giving his chest a thump.

'_Don't get cocky, brat.'_

"Do you talk to him a lot?" Ayame asked.

"Sometimes I can hear him. I guess whenever I do respond and you think I've spaced out is when I've been caught by him, you know. Professor Stein taught me meditation so I won't get caught up in something in the middle of a battle and lose myself." Ayame was now just staring at him. Zeke busied himself with his soup. He knew she wouldn't fully understand. It was hard for anyone that wasn't going through it to understand.

"So he lives in your soul?"

"Something like that."

"Can I meet him?" Zeke looked up and blinked at his partner in confusion.

"What?"

"Can I meet him?" Ayame repeated, her attention now fully on him. "I heard that with the right focus we could see into each other's souls. My mom and dad used to do it all the time."

"Yeah, but that was different!" Zeke snapped, moving away from his determined partner. "I don't wanna do it. I don't like talking to him myself half the time. He's a creep!"

"You say it as if I care." Ayame scoffed and pushed herself onto her knees. "You're my partner! We have to be able to face everything thing that comes in our path together, even if it's some freak thing living in you." She looked determined and Zeke couldn't help but to let out a snort as he leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"You drive me insane." He sighed. "But I don't really have a choice do I?"

"I'm your partner… so no." Ayame answered, her tone lighter now. Zeke closed his eyes and smiled slightly in a knowing manner.

"Right… you're my partner… Guess there's nothing wrong with letting you see into my soul…"


	9. Threat

Chapter 9: Threat

They hadn't done this in a while and personally, Soul wondered when those weird officials Death City sent in would leave so the kids could go back to these lame little tasks. The fact that he and Black Star were sent away on a call together was bad enough. The azure haired assassin had already been in a strangely groggy and irritable mood that morning and his mood hadn't improved after three hours of travel. Checking his watch, Soul wrinkled his nose in disapproval. Right around this time he could have been enjoying dinner. Maybe that was another factor adding to Black Star's horrible mood. Sighing, the death scythe reached into his pockets and allowed his eyes to roam over the sheet Kid had handed to him. Black Star came to a stop beside him.

"What're we doing here again?" He asked, a bored expression on his face.

"We were requested to look into a string of disappearances." Soul answered. "For the past couple of weeks, the town's authorities have been having reports of people coming up missing. Women more specifically. Normally they don't come to Shibusen for help, but apparently they have no choice in the matter according to their Mayor." Black Star gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Yeah… but I've never heard of this town before. I feel like over years we've made contracts with places and this place doesn't even sound familiar." The assassin informed, eyes narrowing as he took in the practically unpopulated streets. It wasn't even nine yet and there was no one around. Granted, it was a small town where nearly everyone had to know each other, and it was the middle of the week, but there should have been some type of late night straggler… at least in Soul's opinion.

"We're in a small place. They must have curfew, especially with what's been going on." Soul offered. "Let's just figure out where this mayor lives so we can get this over with." He had started to walk ahead, only to frown when Black Star hadn't moved. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the assassin glancing over his shoulder suspiciously. "Hey…"

"Someone's watching us… Ya can come out now!" Black Star called, turning fully. Soul blinked in confusion and peered into the darkness as a figure came out. It was a middle aged man, rubbing the back of his neck nervously while clutching a metal bat in his other hand. He looked to be a city worker on his way home.

"I-I'm sorry… You're here for the mayor you said?" The man stammered, looking at the newcomers hopefully. Soul gave a slow nod and the man relaxed. "That's good. We thought you were here for other means."

"What would that be?" Black Star asked. The man looked uncertain.

"There's a lot that's been going on in these parts… We're all constantly in fear that we could be next." He explained. Soul and Black Star exchanged looks.

"How long has this been going on?" The scythe asked and the man looked around almost anxiously.

"It's not something to talk about in the streets… not safe." He chocked out, eyes darting around. Black Star rolled his eyes in exasperation and started to walk away himself.

"Useless." He grunted out, not noticing the man watching him carefully.

"You…"

"Eh?"

"That mark on your arm…" Oh no… "You're from that clan?" The man was pointing an accusing finger. Nearly forty years later and people were still reacting. Soul had only seen people respond to Black Star's tattoo once and he had been completely thrown for a loop that there were still people living in fear of an annihilated clan.

"I don't have a clan." Black Star spoke up. "I have a family. A wife and a daughter. I don't know what you're talking about." He said easily and continued to walk away. Soul swiftly asked for directions which were hesitantly given before joining his best friend. Practically everything was closed or closing down and windows were being shuttered shut.

"You've taken an interesting turn." Soul hummed as a large house came into view. Black Star cocked a brow at the white haired weapon. Soul glanced back. "That no clan comment I mean." A scoff was returned.

"Does it look like me and my girls are that much of a threat?" Black Star asked. "I mean, yeah, we're pretty unstoppable, but I want to live in as much peace as I can provide for my daughter. She's not a monster and Tsubaki isn't some weapon on mass destruction. I won't let any one categorize them either."

"Big words from a big man I see."

"Wouldn't be any less." The pair stopped outside the large wooden doors, Black Star wrinkling his nose at the affluent structure and appearance. The building definitely stood out from everything else in the town. Soul didn't really approve himself. Everything else had been so quaint. He was beginning to wonder about the living situation of the people. "For this guy's sake, I hope he isn't pompous."

"We could only be so lucky." Soul agreed before reaching up and knocking. It was a few moments before somber looking older man in a suit, as expected, answered the door. He seemed briefly taken aback by the appearance of both men, but eventually let them in, leading them to where the mayor sat in his study. Looking up, an older man cracked a slight smile. He was a heavy set, tall man that looked as though he had done his own share of heavy lifting when he was younger. His graying, dark facial hair gave him an almost grizzly look if it hadn't been sharpened. His slicked back hair matched, dark and slicked back. He stood and reached out a large hand to the pair.

"Ah, you must be from Death City. I'm the mayor of this little town." He informed. Black star nodded in response but Soul took the lead and shook the expectant man's hand. "You look different from people we're used to seeing in these parts."

"Is it offensive?" Soul asked and the older man chuckled. "Not at all. I hope you didn't come across any problems. We've been a bit on edge with the way things have been going and a source said that Death City had people to turn to about this predicament." He gestured for the pair to take a seat, but they declined. Soul was hoping for a more in and out meeting and was wishing the man would simply get to the point, explain the situation and they could react based off of that.

"We hear you've had some disappearances. Why would anyone suggest you call on our people? We aren't private investigators or anything." Soul informed. The mayor took a seat, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm aware, but you see, there's something special about your people." He laced his fingers in front of him on the desk, eyes pinned on the pair. Black Star was looking distractedly at the décor of the room, but Soul kepts his eyes focused on the man. "This town is fairly young. Founded it ourselves about twelve years ago in hopes of escaping crime and evil. We wanted to live in peace you see. Raise our children away from the unpleasantries of the world and for a while we managed this… but then, we started to notice something about the youth of this town. They grow and want to see the world, you know. Do either of you have children?"

"Yeah" Soul answered after a hesitance. "A boy… he's got a girl himself." Black Star only grunted in response, prodding at one of the knick knacks on a shelf across the room. "I'm not gonna say I know much about teenage rebellion, but kids are gonna be kids, y'know?" The mayor gave an acknowledging hum.

"Yes, I suppose they are, but all the same, there are certain values we like to instill in our people in order to keep the peace, so when our youth leave and return with dangerous ideals and practices we can't help but to wonder where these ways were adopted." He continued. Soul raised a brow.

"You think a group of teens are behind this?" He asked. The mayor had opened his once closed eyes, pinning Soul with an unreadable expression before sitting up and reaching into his desk. He pulled out what looked to be a simple golden bangle.

"Jewelry though?" Black Star scoffed, but was easily ignored.

"One day one of our kids came back with one of these, boasting that with this he had the power to overcome evil." Soul blinked in confusion and even Black Star's interest was piqued. "I wondered what evil they could have possible been thinking of. Then, weeks later there are attacks and disappearance in a town that's gone several years without incident. The boy… well he is in no condition to speak, not after witnessing the mutilation of one of his long time friends, but there was one thing that stood out in his muddled words… Shibusen."

"What?"

"Shibusen… A school that breeds evil into this world. People like you… and those children of yours." Black Star's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I knew there was something messed up about this." He growled. Soul kept his cool, though he glared darkly at the mayor.

"So what did you call us here for? To find a way to imprison us and question us about our establishment?" he asked, his voice tense. The mayor reached out, flicking the golden bangle on desk.

"I want to see if you people are really as human as you say you are." He answered and door opened, men pointing guns at both him and Black Star from different angles. "You can fight, but I want to see the magic that's instilled in this band… Now which one of you is the weapon here?"

"So this was all just a trap?" Soul asked, his expression never changing as he took in their situation. The men all seemed poised to shoot at any given moment, but there was something else off about them. The mayor held his ground however.

"We have not place for people like you in this world. Not when innocent people are being harmed and corrupted." He answered. Black Star let out an indignant laugh.

"You honestly think that we're going to let you just take us out? Do you know who the hell you're dealing with?!" He growled and easily slammed a few of the men out of his way. Soul never moved from his spot glaring at the mayor who seemed unfazed by the entire situation. Something wasn't right. "Black Star Big Wa- huh?" That was it. There was no shake of the room or blast of wind or cries of panic and pain. Nothing. Why was there nothing?

"So it works after all." The mayor chuckled darkly. Soul turned to Black Star who looked at his palms in confusion.

"It didn't work." The assassin stammered. "What the…" He glanced to his side when he heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking at his head. Soul froze as well.

"Looks like the woman was right… There is a magic that can protect us from your evil after all, meaning these bullets should do a significant amount of damage as well… Boys, take care of them." Without hesitation, both men jumped, managing to dodge the bullets coming at them. Soul swore under his breath, dodging as a bullet grazed past his cheek.

"I can't transform!" he growled as he elbowed one of the lackeys off of him. He elbowed one man into the ground, but not before noticing the blank expression not only on the man's face, but the vacant look in his eyes before he hit the ground. Black Star had slammed a few of them out of his way, but it seemed like they got up without hesitation. "What the…"

"These aren't just any fighters… They've got a little something special." Soul let out a shocked yell when he felt himself suddenly being dragged to the ground. Looking down, hands were coming from the floor, wrapping around him and pulling him down.

"What the-!"

"ARGH!" Black Star's cry could be heard and he could be seen with several of the now darkening men pulling him down. They looked like those creatures they had seen three years ago when they were in Seattle and if Soul was correct, there energy was slowly being drained from them. That was evident as Black Star visibly paled while trying to thrash out of their grip.

"I have to admit, part of me feels bad for having to do this, but I can't have my people living in fear of people like you." The mayor spoke as he pushed himself from his seat, a pistol in hand. "You see, we've heard reports of these strange people of Death City transforming and fighting monsters, but how on earth can you always expect demons to protect you from other demons?"

"We're not demons, you bastard." Black Star growled. "We're normal fucking people!" The mayor scoffed.

"Normal? Since when is the ability to punch through walls or transform into tool of war expected to be something of normalcy?" he asked indignantly. "If you wanted, your kind could easily take over and I, for one, would prefer a world where weapons were made of steel and metal. Not flesh and blood. You're practically breeding children of war and with this new magical tool, it looks as though your people can be taken care of after all."

"What the hell have we ever done to you?" Soul growled, eyes narrowing and sharp teeth bared.

"Simple… you took my son from me." The mayor stopped short and pointed his gun at Black Star, one of the still human like minions stood in front of Soul and lifted his gun as well. "I hope those children of your valued their final moments with you."

0

O

0

"DAD!" Ayame shot up, gasping for breath and grasping at her bedding. Looking around, hair standing on end, bangs in her tired, frantic eyes as she peered through the dark at her clock. It was early three in the morning and she'd have to be up in the next four hours to get ready for school. Reaching up, she realized there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She blinked in confusion before hurriedly wiping them away with the sleeve of her shirt. What was that dream and why did it seem so real? There was a light knock on her door.

"Aya?" Her bedroom door opened slowly and Zeke poked his head in. She could just barely make out his tired expression. "I heard you yell. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… just a bad dream." She chocked out, wondering why she felt so unnerved and suddenly cold. She curled further under her blanket, pulling her old stuffed monkey to her. Zeke never moved, staring at her for a moment before moving further into the room. He stopped and knelt down, poking her forehead with a blank expression.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He said quietly.

"I told you it was a nightmare…" Ayame responded in tired irritation, recoiling further under her blanket. Zeke reached out, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Ever since we were kids you'd have nightmares when your dad would have to go on missions. You're such a daddy's girl." He teased sleepily, causing his partner to scowl.

"Go away." She huffed and he laughed in response. Pushing himself up from where he was crouched on the floor, Zeke climbed over her to the further side of the bed and settled in.

"No, I think I'll keep you company." He answered, not fully lying down, but leaning into propped up pillows. Ayame rolled over and faced him, wrinkling her nose in slight disapproval when she saw him with his eyes closed and breathing lightly. There was a brief silence between the two before her partner spoke again. "You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Your dream."

"…"

"Ayame?"

"No… not really." At this Zeke finally opened an eye and they stared at each other through the darkness of the room. "It's the same dream it always is when dad has to go away. He leaves and doesn't come back…"

"Why?"

"Because… he's only human after all." Pulling her beat up monkey plush to her, Ayame curled up even further and closed her eyes, trying to fight back building up tears. "My dad is awesome. I know he is, but sometimes I wonder if he forgets he's only human, y'know. Remember that time when we were kids and he was in the hospital for three days cuz of some injuries from a mission? I don't like it when he's gone… especially without his own weapon to fight with."

"Your dad is the strongest person in this entire city." Zeke reminded, sinking further into the bed. Ayame sniffled slightly.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't stop me from being scared." She said quietly and opened her eyes when she felt Zeke lean his forehead to hers. "… Zeke…"

"I'm gonna stay with you tonight, ok?" he started and opened his eyes to look into hers. "Tomorrow when we get to school we're gonna check in and see if our dads reported back in and see where we can go from there. I heard they were given a simple check in assignment so I'm sure they're both home by now and in their own beds, y'know?" Ayame stared at him uncertainly.

"You think?" Zeke grinned at her, a smile that resembled his own father's without the sharpness.

"Yeah. Everything will be fine and if not, we've got each other, right?" Ayame stared at him silently wondering when Zeke learned how to say all the right things. He had always been supportive and helpful, teasing aside, and she knew she could rely on him, so she held back in awkward feelings she may have felt as she clung to his shirt and allowed herself to fall asleep against him with hopes that those nightmares were nothing more than her insecure fears.

0

O

0

"They're not back yet."

"I thought it was a simple search and capture?"

"It was a small town that no one ever even heard of. It should have been an in and out deal, especially for those two."

"Did they even check in once they arrived?"

"Kid, this is a problem." Letting out a sigh, the Shinigami allowed a serious look to cross his features at he looked at his concerned colleagues. Students were forbidden to go on missions while officials were investigating, so staff and others were sent and the current concern was the fact that at least seven members of the staff had yet to return from their assignments- including Black Star and Soul. Maka and Tsubaki were less than pleased.

"Black Star and Soul have gone on countless assignments together and accomplished them successfully. I'm certain that they're fine. They were sent out fairly late so they may have simply crashed once the task was completed." Kid offered, looking at the two women pointedly. Tsubaki wore a concerned look on her face while Maka was less than pleased.

"Black Star always checks in with me after an assignment when we're not together, Kid… I think something's wrong. Even last night…" She trailed off, eyes lowering. Kid looked at her thoughtfully but Maka's voice snapped his attention to her.

"Kid, something isn't right. There are too many others that haven't reported back and this has become a trend since those officials arrived. You have to do something!"

"The day has only just started," Kid stated promptly. "I've sent out some forces to check in on missing assignments and as for today, if Black Star and Soul haven't return, lessons will be cut shorts, students will be sent home and we will have to look further into these requests we've been getting." Tsubaki was twisting her hands anxiously in front of her, eyes downcast, while Maka wore her concern and annoyance easily on her face.

"It's those officials," All their attention turned to Liz who was frowning, arms crossed and looked pointed at her husband. "I told you not to allow those people in. They're up to no good and I don't trust it. Things have been going downhill since their arrival."

"Liz…" Kid warned but she immediately went on the defensive, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare, Kid." She growled, causing him to falter. "You _know_ something is wrong and it needs to be addressed NOW! How the hell do you expect to explain to these kids where their professors are? Where their senpais are? Where their PARENTS are!?" she yelled, face reddening.

"Elizabeth!"

"Don't Elizabeth me! I don't want those people in this school anymore. I don't want MY son in danger! You do something now or so help me, Death the Kid, I will do it myself." She threatened. Tsubaki and Maka were practically forgotten in the background, but the newest arrivals seemed to catch every ones attention.

"Hey! You're all here!" Ayame beamed at the grownups as she led the way into the Death Room, Zeke, Liam, and Aimee following her. The girl wore a big smile on her face as she came to a pause just at the landing, looking to the adults expectantly. Kid froze slightly, glancing at his colleagues, who were looking back at him expectantly. He turned back to the group of teens.

"What are you…"

"Are our dads back yet?" Zeke interrupted. "Ayame hasn't shut up all morning about how she hasn't seen her dad yet today." The girl stuck her tongue out at her partner before turning back to the golden eyed Shinigami.

"My dad always calls me or mom when he's made it or when he's coming back from an assignment. I'm guessing maybe I missed it sine me and Zeke slept through our alarm this morning… but its lunch hour and I still haven't run into him or Uncle Soul."

"Not to mention Star-sensei wasn't here for our lesson and neither was Sid." Aimee added.

"They all figured you would know what their status was." Liam chimed in, hands in his pockets and slightly annoyed look on their face. "I tried to tell them sometimes missions last longer than expected but no one seemed willing to listen."

"He's right." Kid spoke, expression softening and ignoring the hard stare of not only his wife, but Maka. "Sometimes things take a little longer, especially if a new issue is-" Kid stopped speaking when yells echoed down the long walk way that led toward him. Everyone had turned and looked, wondering who was coming towards them. "Who is…"

"Shinigami!" One of the older students had come rushing in, pale and panicked. He was panting and pointing shakily towards the direction he had come from. "Y-you have to come! People have returned and it doesn't look good!" His voice cracked and he looked to have tears welling up in his eyes. Kid swore under his breath when the group of teens rushed from the room, shortly followed by Maka and Tsubaki. Liz had shot him a look before bushing past him herself. When they gathered outside, Kid pushed through gathered students and stiffened at the sight. Sid and Nygus had returned, as did Marie and Azusa, but they weren't alone. He paled at the bloodied bodies that were carried back.

"What happened?" he demanded, hushed voices echoing around him as he walked forward, examining the wounds of the younger pair that had been carried back. They looked like they had fought their way through a mob… but why would that have been an issue if they were both a weapon and a meister duo completely capable of holding their own.

"They were found like this." Azusa informed. "I was able to track them down easily but their soul wavelengths were very feint... Almost like being blocked." She glanced to the side at the Marie, who was composed despite the tears in her eyes.

"They aren't as bad as those two though." Kid's eyes moved over to the bodies that Sid was placing on the ground and he felt his heart skip as Tsubaki and Maka rushed forward. Placed gingerly on the ground were an unconscious Soul and Black Star, covered in blood and looking as though they had been tortured.

"Dad!"

"No way…"

"Death Scythe too?"

"This can't be for real."

"What do we do?" The panicked, hushed voices of the students echoed in the shinigami's ears and only his wife's uncertain voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he watched two of his students and children he had watched grow up cry over their father's unconscious forms.

"Kid…" Liz whispered, her voice cracking. "I don't know what's going on, but is it safe to say I don't feel like we're safe anymore?"

To be honest, he didn't blame her.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review. Comments? Concerns? Complaints? Speculations? Let's see what you think so far :D


	10. Know Thy Enemy

Chapter 10: Know Thy Enemy

Growing up in constant chaos was supposed to make you immune to certain situations she supposed, but for Aimee, there were just certain things one never got used to. Growing up, she had seen strange things thanks to her parents and their ability to not only relocate on a constant basis, but more to less the reputable areas. She had heard the gun shots at night and had witnessed shady activity, but she survived and so did the people she cared for. Her family was still together in the end. That being said, she couldn't control her own emotions when she had seen the fathers of two people she considered to be close to her being carried back, a bloodied unconscious mess. It didn't help that the two men were the strongest she had known and she couldn't wrap her mind around how they had ended up in such a state. The red head was certain she had never, and probably would never again, see Ayame cry the way she did when she saw Black Star. It was terrifying.

"Aimee." Snapping from her thoughts, the red head jerked her head up at her patiently waiting partner. He wore a sympathetic look on his face from where he stood at the other end of the couch. They were home now. Everyone had been sent home and all activities, even those of the senpais and Death Scythes had been cancelled. She lowered her gaze back to her mug of no longer hot tea, eyes saddening. "What's on your mind?" Liam sat down next to her, dressed in saggy grey sweats and a plain black t-shirt and holding his own skull covered mug of hot chocolate.

"I'm freaked out." Aimee answered honestly and glanced to her side at the calming expression on her partner's face. He was always so collected… at least on the outside. "We don't know what we're supposed to be doing. Who are we supposed to be fighting and are we allowed to even fight?" she asked.

"My dad will figure it all out, I'm certain." Liam informed but Aimee shook her head, placing her mug on the table in front of her and pulling her knees to her chest.

"This is different, Liam. These are regular human beings lashing out against us and they somehow have a way to retaliate." She closed her eyes and dropped her head back. "I never thought I'd see the day someone like Black Star would be brought back a bloodied mess… not like that anyway." Her voice had dropped. "And Death Scythe too. I'm scared." She heard the tired sigh, but didn't expect the following action as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled to the young Shinigami's side. He wasn't looking at her as he spoke.

"I can't really say I know what's gonna happen and I'm kinda freaked out too…" His voice had dropped significantly, but Aimee found herself distracted with the fact she could feel a change in his physique from where she sat pulled to his side. Were those muscles she felt through his shirt? Was Liam allowed to have muscles? Was she allowed to wonder what they looked like or why she'd never seen them? "Aimee?"

"Huh?" She blinked, starting up at him in confusion, shocked green meeting with confused blue.

"I was saying that you don't have to be afraid cuz as your partner and as a Shinigami myself, I'm gonna protect you." He spoke once again and raised a brow. "We you listening to anything I had to say?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. At this, Aimee sat up swiftly, giving him a shove and laughing awkwardly.

"Look at you! Accusing me of being insensitive! There're too many things going on to worry about that!" She informed and scrambled for the television remote. "How about a little TV! Set our minds straight? Cartoons maybe?" Liam watched her carefully as she rambled and searched through the channels, pausing when something caught her eyes. The news. There was a lot of yelling and different scenes flashing across the screen. It looked like a lot of people rioting. The remote was promptly snatched from her hands and the TV was turned off.

"How about we focus on something more hands on. I think I saw a lot of things in that stye you call a room that need to be thrown out." Liam had now pushed himself from the couch, ignoring Aimee's harsh glare at his choice of distraction. She glanced momentarily at the shut off device before following after him. Maybe the news wasn't the most practical thing to do at the moment.

0

O

0

Maka was unnerved. Maybe that was an understatement, but for those around her, she allowed an more unnerved look surface. She had stared silently at the television screen, not realizing she had placed all her anger into her fists until Blair, having just arrived mentioned something about crushed pieces of hard plastic. Sure enough, she had completely crushed their television remote. Now leaning back heavily into her couch, the woman stared silently at the ceiling, allowing her mind to revel in what was happening. Shibusen was closed for yet another day and most likely for the remainder of the week. Her husband was in the hospital. She closed her eyes, letting out a slow sigh when she thought about his injuries. Nygus promised to call when he finally woke up.. Nearly a full 24 hours had passed since they were brought back. But lastly, and most important, was the travesty she had seen on the news.

Meisters and weapons alike, or 'these brutes' as expressed in the news, were being bashed and condemned as monsters. People of the city were suddenly in fear of them with the beliefs that all that has been happening is because of them. How could they think such when it was Shibusen weapons and meisters protecting them? And to think that people were going as low as to set up attacks against them when they least expected it. What bothered her even more was their success in causing as much damage as they did. Her grip clenched once again.

"Maka-chan!" Opening her eyes slowly, Maka's eyes met with Blair who was standing over her in her human form with a concerned look on her face. "Have you not heard anything about Soul-kun yet?" The woman shook her head.

"No… They said he seemed stable but hadn't woken up yet." She answered and sighed in defeat. "It doesn't help that Kim is away right now, so we can't even use her magic to even do an ounce of healing on the guys until she's back." And no one knew exactly when she would be back. These meetings she had with the witch council always ranged different lengths of time and considering she had left the same night as Soul and Black Star, they had no idea when she'd be returning. If they were lucky, she had gotten wind of what was going on and was heading back, especially considering the safety of her family being at risk.

"If you like, Bu-tan has a special potion you can use to help with their healing." Maka raised a brow.

"What?"

"A potion!" Blair chimed. "I was watching a little lesson at Shibusen one day between that cuddly little witch that Star and Tsubaki raised up and the healing witch." Blair reached between her breasts and pulled out a small vial, holding it breezily between her fingers as she beamed at the shocked meister in front of her. "I took a bit for myself in case any of my patrons ever got into a bit of a troublesome scuffle and needed some instant fixing."

"Blair do you have any idea how risky that is?!" Maka snapped, but the curvaceous cat simply waved her off while still holding the potion up.

"But you want it, don't you?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face. Maka's eyes narrowed. This was no time for teasing and she sure as hell wouldn't be testing some unknown potion on her husband. She opened her mouth to argue but the phone ringing caught her attention first. Scrambling from the couch, she snatched the device off the hook and answered anxiously.

"Maka?" It was Tsubaki. She sounded stressed herself.

"Hey, is everything ok? Is there any new news on the guys?"

"Yeah, Nygus called. They seem to be waking up. Apparently Black Star is trying to get out of bed so I'm heading to the school now. Meet you there?"

"Yeah, of course." With a quick good bye, she hung up and grabbed her sweater from the couch. Blair was watching her curiously.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, it looks like the boys are starting to wake up so I'm meeting up with Tsubaki." She answered. "Take any calls and messages for me 'til I get back, please?" The cat saluted with a perky smile.

"Bu-tan is on it!"

0

O

0

Nygus had always been a collected person. She had to be. When she was younger, her partner, while mild mannered, would sometimes catch himself in not the most ideal situations, and lets not forget she took part in the upbringing of a certain azure haired, loud mouthed ninja brat. She worked at Shibusen for many years now and dealt with various situations, even as school medic, but she wasn't as young as she used to be and was considering causing more damage to her current, obnoxiously loud patient. Sedating him was going to have to do… if she was lucky.

"Quit moving before you reopen your wounds, moron." She chided, shoving Black Star back into his pillows and injecting another needle ruthlessly into his side. The assassin hissed in pain and glared at the woman. "Honestly, you sustained more damage than that thick skull may understand so relax and quit being a twit." She moved over to Soul who was staring at his friend silently from where he was reclined in his own bed, personally reflecting on how he was put in this predicament.

"This is bull shit." Black Star growled, scowling further when Nygus turned off the television they had once been focused on. "We saved this ungrateful city… this ungrateful planet from sudden death and somehow WE'RE the problem! BULL SHIT! ARGH!" The assassin clenched his side in pain, dropping back into his pillows and finally silent for once.

"You need to relax and let things fall into place. Precautions are being taken and you need to worry about getting your health back up and being able to protect your family." Nygus informed and took a seat, flipping through her clipboard and scribbling something down.

"How long has this been going on?" Soul asked, allowing his brain to try and catch up to where each of his injuries were.

"Probably since the night you, Black Star and the others were returned. The others haven't woken up yet though, which means we'll be looking to the two of you for information on what exactly happened." Nygus answered, lowering her forms. "How did regular humans manage to do this much damage to you two?" Both men frowned.

"They weren't human." Soul answered darkly. "There was nothing normal about any of what happened."

**0o0 Flashback 0o0**

_Black Star glared straight into the barrel of the gun pointed in his face. Were these freaks serious? Worse enough, it felt as though the energy was being drained from his body by the black masses holding his body down. Soul didn't look like he was holding well himself. The assassin grimaced. He wasn't seriously going to go out like some weakling. A bullet to the brain? Not an option. If this hurt, body be damned, he was going to survive no matter what. "LET GO, DAMMIT!" He jerked roughly away, feeling piercing and stabbing pains going through his flesh, but he still fought through. Soul must have gotten the same urge because now the two were using whatever hand to hand skills they had to get out of their situation._

"_We need to get the hell out of this room!" Soul growled, slamming one of the strange beings through another and clenching his teeth, holding his wounded side. Black Star could make out the blood starting to seep through the side of his shirt. From the warm feeling on him, he was certain he was bleeding heavily from different wounds as well._

"_On it!" Black Star shouted, rushing through the minions despite the shouts of the mayor and the slashing on his skin as he full power kicked a hole through the wall. Stumbling slightly, there was the sound of shouts and lights flashing. He had smashed through the wall leading straight into the town and it seemed like the towns people were alerted that something was amiss. The first to spot the bloodied assassin was the man they had encountered earlier that evening. He was pointing a shaking finger at Black Star with wide eyes and paled skin._

"_T-the Star Clan! They're attacking again! They're coming to kill us all!" He screeched. Black Star scowled deeply as he stepped out in the street, feeling more of a relief on his soul than anything._

"_Any time now, Soul." He muttered as his best friend stumbled out of the hole he created and grimaced himself when the townspeople began flooding the streets. Behind him, the strange shadow minions made no effort to morph back into their human forms and they slinked into the street. The people didn't even react to them._

"_This is getting ridiculous." The white haired weapon growled and shot his best friend and weak smile. "Let's get out of this without any deaths, ok?" he transformed and was easily caught by the annoyed assassin. _

"_Let's focus on our own lives for a moment here." He could see Soul's blood and even his own on the ground as he positioned himself to defend. He wasn't sure how exactly he was going to get out of this without hurting those who were considered innocent, but in the same breath, he almost didn't care._

"_Now, now boys. Why don't you just take your fate like men?" Without warning, something shot through the people, slashing through a few of them, knocking Soul from Black Star's grip, while something sharp impaled him in the side._

"_Shiiiiit." Black Star growled as a stinging pain with through his side. Soul had transformed from weapon form, gripping at his shoulder._

"_Are you alright?!" he called._

"_Just transform! I'm getting us outta here." Trying to ignore the fact his head was spinning and his vision seemed to be blurring, Black Star caught the scythe with ease. "If this hurts ya, my bad bro." he announced before focusing his wavelength into soul. He then took the staff end and slammed it into the ground, sending a huge wavelength that sent everyone in the vicinity flying. He wasn't much for leaving a fight unfinished, but there was more to this than he was capable of fully understanding and if he was correct, as he ran top speed, steps becoming stumbles at one point, he was certain that he had somehow been poisoned in action._

**0o0 End Flashback 0o0**

"When we got out of the village boundaries, they seemed to stop following us. All the blood loss kinda messed us up though." Soul was explaining. "Those things, whatever they were, when you try to get away from them they instantly start slicing into you."

"As we can see from those wounds. And the poison found in your system wasn't helping your situation." Nygus answered. "You're saying the people didn't even respond to those creatures?"

"Not in the least… Almost like they felt those things were protecting them. And to make things worse, they had something that seemed to block out soul wavelengths in that office." Soul answered. "That bastard of a mayor was nowhere to be seen during all the fun though." He spat, glaring at the sheets bitterly.

"When I find out whose behind this I'll make sure they pay." Black Star growled from his own bed. Leaning back in her seat, Nygus let out a tired sigh.

"Well for the time being we can't do much until the others wake up and we compile data, but those things you're describing sound like what the kids ran into back during the incident with Zeke, meaning the culprit is tied to that as well as the spreading apprehension of the past few years."

"The question is, why is anyone doing this so suddenly?" Soul murmured. "You don't think witches do you?" Black Star scoffed.

"I wouldn't be surprised. There are rogues in that bunch just like in our own. They're still threatened by is, treaty or not!" he accused bitterly.

"All the same, something would have come to light by now. Enough of them are on our side and why risk something knowing your own kind has such close tides with this academy?" Soul countered.

"Why not?" Nygus asked, catching the attention of both men. "Inside sources are the best way to get details of your enemy, but the question is, is it one of our own or an outsider trying to pose themselves as a friend?"

0

O

0

Zeke allowed his eyes to open slowly when he felt an extra presence in his room. Sure enough, Ayame was walking into his room, dressed in an over sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, her dark hair in a sloppy bun at the top of her head. She looked as though she had once wanted to take a nap of her own, like he had decided to do on this lazy day but opted out. Shibusen, they had been informed, was going to be shut down for the remainder of the week. There were investigations going on. Not only by the city but the school itself and people would be in danger, more than usual, if things weren't taken care of properly. The two would be visiting their fathers when told, but for now they were asked to stay out of trouble, which lately meant to stay in and avoid potential threats.

"Hey," She stopped beside his bed, leaning forward some and tugging his ear. Zeke swatted her hand away with an irritable grunt. "Good you're awake." She climbed into the bed, forcing him to move over as she got comfortable. He stared at her blearily, trying not to think to hard about the determined look on her face. "I want to see him."

"Who?"

"Aku!"

"No." Zeke rolled over, facing his back to her and pulling his covers fully over his body. He heard her let out a miserable moan but didn't move. There was some shifting before he felt a weight on his back and groaned miserably.

"Zeke!" She whined, sitting full straddled on his back and shaking his shoulders. "C'mon!" she continued to pout and he grunted in response.

"There's no point. There's more important things you need to be worried about." He grumbled and she pursed her lips in response.

"I figured with everything going on maybe we should start figuring out how to work with that oni you've got in there." Ayame informed, now prodding him obnoxiously in his back. "I talked to your mom before and she said there's a way that we could channel energy from him and use it to improve our own fighting." Shifting, Zeke waited until Ayame slid from his back before rolling back over and narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"When did you speak to my mom about this?"

"Like a week ago." Ayame hummed innocently and beamed at him. "She said she and your dad had a similar situation to ours when they were younger and understanding something like this together could prove to be valuable in the future. My mom said even she and my dad have done this before, though the circumstances were different." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Let's face it, it looks like we'll need whatever extra power we can get." Zeke rolled his eyes.

"You say it like a war is about to start, Aya." He informed, rolling fully over and sitting up on his elbows. "There's nothing to prepare for because Uncle Kid is gonna take care of everything."

"And if he doesn't?" Ayame challenged. Zeke groaned, allowing his head to fall back.

"You expect to harness a demon power from me to fight regular humans that can't fight back?" he asked.

"They aren't normal humans." Ayame countered with an annoyed pout on her face. "With what they did to my dad… our dads, there's no way the people involved in this are normal!"

'_She has a point, kid. Let her in why don't you?'_ Zeke glowered at the voice sounding in his soul.

"And how do you propose we go about this?" he asked in exasperation.

"Soul Resonance." Ayame answered brightly and beamed despite his cocked brow. "That's when our souls become one and I can see this think you've got going on in there." She answered, reaching over and giving his chest a thump. Zeke eyed her in false irritability as he swatted her hand away.

"You're not going to leave me alone until we do this, are you?" he asked and rolled his eyes when she shook her head speedily. Sighing, he sat up fully, slouching forward some, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine, but once this gets to weird I'm cutting this short, got it?"

"Course!" She agreed with too much excitement and reached out her hands to him, beckoning him to transform. Sighing, Zeke tugged his large headphones from around his neck, regretting sleeping in such a way to begin with, before stretching and transforming easily into his partner's lap.

"Alright… so how do we do this?"

"Soul Resonance." Ayame answered. Zeke sighed and gave a nod, closing his eyes and focusing.

"Let's go." He allowed himself to focus and felt the familiar sensation that came with every time he and Ayame resonated souls. Opening his eyes slowly, he grimaced at the beaming little imp sitting in a cushy seat not too far away from him. He really didn't miss this place.

"Welcome back ya little brat."

"This isn't any choice of mine." Zeke informed, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking towards the only door of the small room. "Where is she?" The imp let out an entertained hum.

"Anxious aren't we?" he asked before snapping his fingers and allowing the door to slowly creek open. "She's on her way now." Zeke glanced temporarily over his shoulder, eyeing the imp for a moment before turning his attention fully back to the door. It wasn't long before Ayame came walking casually end, beaming for a moment when her eyes fell on her partner.

"I made it." She informed causing him to involuntarily smile. The two of them stood in their matching Shibusen uniforms, though Ayame was wearing the school skirt and her usual oversized school cardigan. "Looks like we did it… Interesting choice of location though." She informed, looking around the room. Zeke simply shrugged.

"It's always the same since that time." He informed. The room they stood in was a dully lit replica of the Shibusen music room, one wall consisting of a large book care filled with books of various sizes, masses and quality. "You asked to come into my soul. Don't complain."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Ayame answered. "So where's this little demon at." Letting out a sigh, Zeke moved slightly to the side and gestured to the beaming imp across the room. She stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Hello cutie." The imp cooed causing Zeke to scowl.

"Knock it off, creep." He growled and grabbed Ayame by the wrist as she moved closer to peer at the little red oni. "Don't get any closer to that freak. He might try to find away into you next." He accused. Ayame paused, though she still stared calculatingly at the imp. She then stood straight and crossed her arms.

"So this is the thing calling the shots huh?" She hummed and a stern look crossed her face before she pointed a finger. "You listen hear, ya creep, I need you to understand that until we figure out how to get you outta my partner, we're calling the shots." The imp snorted in response.

"We?" he asked and leaned back heavily in his seat, closing his eyes and chuckling knowingly. "Sorry sweet heart, but you don't have as much power as you think you do… This brat barely does." Zeke glared. "But how about this? I can teach you a think or to myself." The imp then opened his eyes slowly and a sleazy smirk crossed his face.

"Knock it off." Zeke hissed and the imp gave him a bored glance.

"Don't worry, kid, you'd be part of the fun… I'd have to borrow your body of course." Ayame stopped her partner as he prepared to storm towards the taunting parasite, her face calm, though she was annoyed herself.

"Listen, you're making this more complicated than need be. I just wanna strike up a deal with you." She informed. "Aku, right?"

"Oh, so lover boy shared my name with you after all. I was starting to think you'd be calling me a freak throughout this entire encounter." The imp then pushed himself from his seat, standing and stretching. Ayame noted his abnormally large head and super long arms. He was actually kind of comical looking. He turned his beady eyes to her and grinned a sharp toothed grin. "It's simple, little girl. I want a body to control and quite honestly, I'm quite comfortable in this body right here."

"Well you can't have it." Zeke spoke up. He grabbed hold of Ayame's hand, tugging her away as Aku walked up to her, eyeing her almost too curiously. "And you can't have hers either."

"Ah, because she's already been claimed, right?" Aku asked. Ayame blinked in confusion and turned to Zeke.

"What's that mean?" she asked, but was ignored.

"Making a deal with him is pointless. We're not going to access his power and that's it." He stated.

"But why not?"

"Because I said so."

"It could help us both!"

"No Ayame!"

"But-"

"I said no!" Zeke snapped harshly and released his grip on her hand, turning away. "I'm breaking resonance. I don't want you to have to encounter this thing again…"

"No." Zeke blinked and looked at his stubborn partner. She shoved him out of her way and stormed up to Aku who easily held his ground. "The best way to understand your enemy is to know a little something about them and this guy likes to play games. Just say you know, you're not calling the shots in here, I am."

"Ayame…" Zeke started, but was easily ignored.

"I want to be able to protect my family, my partner and my friends and I can only do that with Zeke by myside."

"I respect it." Aku hummed. "So what is it you're ask of me?"

"Stay out of our lives." The red demon raised a brow. "I know every so often you like to trigger something in Zeke he can't control, but from now on, you stay out of the way unless called on." Ayame threatened. Both the oni and her partner stared at her blankly before the red being let out a loud laugh, slapping his knee and clutching his gut.

"And tell me, little girl, why the hell should I listen to you? This isn't your soul. It's his." He scoffed.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know what damage I'm capable of doing." Ayame answered back, her voice strangely calm. It even caused Zeke to hesitate. Aku peered at her for a moment before throwing up his hands.

"Right, right, have it your way Star brat. I'll behave, but under one condition."

"No conditions." Zeke cut in swiftly, moving between the two and giving his partner a pointed look. "We're not making conditions when its MY soul at risk."

"Oh no, its not your soul." Aku interrupted. "Its hers." Zeke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I want a body of my own… I had one before you consumed me."

"Unintentionally!"

"But it happened all the same." Aku answered. "So if you can find me a new soul to latch on to then off I'll go."

"That's a horrible deal."

"But it's a deal all the same." The imp hummed. "Just know that at the end of the day, its possible to release myself from this body."

"Deal." Ayame answered. Zeke groaned, rolling his eyes at his partner's enthusiasm. It could have been him, but she was either more naïve than he had ever realized or more manipulative that any of them understood. Turning with an spin, Ayame grabbed hold of her partner's hand and beamed.

"Know thy enemy, Zeke." She hummed. He snorted and shook his head.

"It's not always that easy you know?"

"Maybe not, but I'll have you back to normal in no time!" Zeke smiled.

"Yeah… I know." Allowing their resonance to subside, Zeke opened his eyes, sitting on his bed once again, with Ayame in front of him, their foreheads leaning against one another's. He hesitated for a moment before scooting back, practically falling off of his bed. Ayame blinked back at him wide eyed before her cheeks started to redden and she shuffled off the bed as well.

"How bout I make us some snacks!" Her voice cracked when she spoke. Zeke nodded mutely and watched as she left the room. Aku triggered or not, these moments seemed to get more and more awkward with each passing day.


End file.
